The Secret Life of Rima
by BluePixieKimiko
Summary: Rima is a girl who finds herself pregnant after getting drunk and having sex with her worst enemy, Nagihiko but he doesn't remember it. What will she do when she finds out? What will happen to the baby? Read to find out! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Kimiko: Hi guys, OMF I am so glad I got the opportunity to continue this amazing story but of course I had to give it a twist of my own ;) so if you haven't read the first version yet feel free to look on my profile where I will post a link to the writers profile :D. When I was reading this story and I found out she discontinued it I immediately asked if I could continue it because the plot is amazing and I hope you will enjoy the story with me :)**

**Rima: Get on with the story**

**Kimiko: Hold on, ha-ha me and my friends watched this hilarious movie called ' Paul ' ha-ha but they swore a lot and I don't mean the usual ' oh fuck ' I'm talking bad swearing that just made the movie funny, it's about a alien that wants to go home. Don't think bad of me because if you do I will find you ;)**

**Rima: Screw you, please Read and Review so this bitch will stop talking**

**The secret life of Rima; Chapter 1: Prologue**

The guardians, Utau and Ikuto had gone to a bar to celebrate; they were now in high school but were still fighting x-eggs like crazy. There chara's were gone but they could all still chara transform cause their dreams were pure enough in their hearts. As weird as it sounded it was true and the guardians (which they still called themselves) were glad they could keep people's dreams safe.

The guardians were at the most famous bar in town for once since they usually just went to small ones but today they felt they deserved quality alcohol. They had just defeated Easter so they decided to celebrate like normal teenagers did, by getting drunk till they vomited there stomachs out.

They started off with a round of shooters, after 2 more rounds everybody got different drinks such as Tequila's and whiskey's, est. and soon enough all the guardians were drunk as hell. Rima looked around and spotted Utau at the Karaoke machine singing who knows what, hell Rima was surprised Utau could still sing so well even while drunk. Amu and Ikuto were nowhere to be found so who knows what they were doing (probably getting down and dirty in Rima's opinion) and the rest of the drunken guardians were all drunkly dancing to the music Utau was singing.

Rima noticed her worst enemy wasn't among the rest when strong arms wound around her waist from behind. Rima froze when she felt his cool lips trail kisses up the back of her neck.

" Hello Rima " Nagihiko said seductively

" Hello Nagi " Rima said drunk as shit

" I was wondering " Nagihiko said moving his lips to her ear " if you wanted to come over to my place and have a little fun " he whispered seductively into her ear

Rima, being the drunken teenager she was nodded her head and she and Nagihiko walked to his flat. (Yes there in high school she he decided to get a flat, get over it)

When they walked inside Nagihiko didn't even bother to switch the lights on as he pulled Rima close to him and kissed her fiercely but she pushed him away and looked shocked at him.

"What are you doing? " Rima asked

" Having a little fun " Nagihiko said pulling Rima to him again.

This time Rima kissed back cause she felt a need to kiss Nagihiko (Yes a need she's a hormonal 17 year old girl what did you expect). They had a heavy make out session and had somehow found their way to the room without really breaking the kiss, as they made their way to the bed articles of clothes went missing from their bodies but both were too drunk to care.

Usually by now you'd at least hope a parent would stop them before they had sex but no he just had to have his own fucking flat.

_{Time Skip} ( I don't write lemons you perverts)_

Rima's eyes fluttered open but it was still dark out, she looked to her side and saw a clock on the bedside table reading **2:34am**. She groaned and turned the other way to find a naked Nagihiko peacefully sleeping. She flung out the bed and looked at herself, she was butt naked to.

She quickly searched the room for her scattered clothes she put on what was in her hands not really making sure it was everything she just wanted to get away, when she was done getting dressed she hurried towards her own house where she lived with her mother and climbed on the balcony into her room which was luckily unlocked.

Rima flung herself on the bed and noticed how her body hurt she hadn't noticed before cause she was just trying to get as far away from the fact that she Mashiro Rima had lost her virginity to her worst enemy.

**Kimiko: its short I know but it's just the prologue chill out and stop complaining**

**Nagihiko: O_O why did you leave Rima?**

**Rima: I hate you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimiko: Guess what!**

**Rima: You found out you don't own us?**

**Kimiko: Sadly!**

**Rima: Thank heavens for that!**

**Kimiko: What was that? Watch what you say or I will make this a lemon!**

**Rima: You wouldn't you do not have a clue how to write lemons!**

**Kimiko: I can always ask Morg-ka-san to write it for me and I just publish it!**

**Rima: I'm sorry! Blue *coughs* bitch *coughs* PixieKimiko doesn't own us**

**Nagihiko: Could you reconsider that lemon**

**Kimiko: No I'm still pure**

**The Secret Life of Rima chapter 2: Disgusted**

Rima woke up the next morning with one hell of a hangover, you can just guess why so her memories of the previous night were gone thanks to her headache. Rima tried getting out of bed but her body, particularly between her legs, hurt like hell. Rima couldn't even sit up it hurt to much.

Rima groaned and kept lying down, she had no idea what the fuck was wrong and was irritated that she couldn't stand up. Rima's mom came in the room and saw Rima still in bed

" Rima honey get up " she said smiling

" I can't mom my body hurts " Rima complained and her mom nodded

" You probably have a flu, stay in bed okay? " Her mom said and went downstairs to make Rima some soup.

Rima groaned as her phone rang, her ringtone was " According to you " by Orianthi. Rima groaned and looked at the caller it was Nagihiko Fujisaki her cross dressing enemy. Amu had found out his secret out not to long ago and accepted it.

" What do you want Fujisaki " Rima spat into the phone after answering it

" Morning Rima, no I wanted to know do you know what happened last night at the bar cause I can't remember anything and I found your panties in my room " Nagihiko said and Rima remembered how she had woken up next to Nagihiko both naked and how she had left before he woke up.

' Oh shit ' Rima thought and she thought over what to say it was clear Nagihiko didn't remember anything.

" You fucking bastard! Why the hell did you steal my panties " Rima spat into the phone with venom, she was not about to tell him what happened.

" But I- " Nagihiko was cut off

" I swear your such a pervert! I hate you Fujisaki! Stealing my underwear, why don't you get a fucking hormone pill and leave me alone " Rima screeched into the phone and ended the call

Nagihiko looked at his phone as the call ended ' what the hell just happened ' he thought looking at panties in his hand, they were clearly custom made cause at the front stood Rima. Nagihiko blushed as he quickly threw the panties in his closet.

(What the hell the pervert is keeping them.. he'll probably wear them later considering he always cross dressed when he was younger.)

Rima looked at her phone and sighed ' That was close ' she thought, she was disgusted at herself that she had let that happen but come on she was drunk as hell she didn't know any better.

Rima's mom brought her soup which Rima gladly accepted and Rima didn't get out bed at all that day she hurt to much.

**Rima: (screams) Why did you let me forget my panties there?**

**Nagihiko: (blushing bright red) to much yellow**

**Kimiko: Hehehe he has to be suspicious... and feel awkward... and it was funny! Anyway I wasn't specific about the ages so here you go**

**Rima - 17**

**Nagihiko - 18 (yes I made him older get over it)**

**Amu - 17**

**Ikuto - 20**

**Utau - 19**

**Kukai - 18**

**Yaya - 16**

**Kairi-17 (he needs to be older otherwise it freaks me out O_O )**

**Tadase - *coughs* gay *coughs* - 12 bwhahaha no I'm joking 17**

**Oh and sorry it's short but that was all I had for the second chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimiko: OMW my best friend has a week left with me before moving to another town.. what the hell do I do know? I don't want to crack from losing her! Ahh okay taking my anger out on Rima!**

**Rima: Wait, what!**

**Kimiko: Fine I won't, anyways this chapter was so good with the original author so I kept quite a bit of it. And if you have a problem with my language this if fucking T rated due to language**

**The Secret Life of Rima; Chapter 3: I screwed up my life**

_**(Rima's POV)**_

So as you must have heard I, Mashiro Rima had lost my virginity to my worst enemy but that isn't the worst part it has been about 3 weeks since the morning I ran away from Nagihiko's apartment.

So far nothing had seemed to be wrong, I went to school pretended nothing was wrong for 3 weeks and now on a Saturday morning I woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to barf my lungs out. That's a metaphor just so you know.

I quickly went to a drug store and purchased a pregnancy test, the person behind the counter looked kind of sadly at me and you can only guess why? I'm only 17 and I might be pregnant! I screwed up!

I sat in the bathroom and looked at the pink plus " Oh fuck " I yelled.

Thank heavens my mother wasn't home otherwise I was in deep shit. My mom and Dad lived apart and she was always so cheerful since divorcing my father, finding out I was pregnant might give her a heart attack.

"No... No… no… this cannot be happening " I said to myself looking at the pregnancy test again

I didn't know what to do... I was only 17 being pregnant I pretty much fucked up my own life.

I crawled into my bed and cried my eyes out, how could I have let this happen and what was I going to tell Nagihiko? "Hi Nagihiko how are you doing, by the way you're going to be a farther." I think not.

I needed to tell someone.. I need someone to talk to.. I need help I can't handle this on my own. I ended up deciding to tell my best friends Amu, Utau and Yaya at school on Monday.

_{The Next Day}_

I looked at the school in front of me and was suddenly very scared to go in, cause then it would be a day of seeing the father of my child and the boy that had fucked up my life. Why couldn't the bitch just have used a fucking condom I mean seriously? "I can't back out now." I said to myself and walked towards the building

I was getting my books out my locker when Utau, Amu and Yaya headed towards me, I had no idea when I could tell them considering Utau was dating Kukai, Yaya was dating Kairi and Amu was still deciding between Ikuto and Tadase, I know what the fuck Amu just pick Ikuto already.

It would be pretty hard to tell them with the guys around and Nagihiko always hanged around Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto and Tadase who were always with us. Yaya and Amu greeted me with a cheerful hello while Utau just said a simple yo. I told them to meet me during lunch and just them no guys. They nodded and we went to our separate classes.

_{Time Skip to Lunch}_

"Ok, so what did you want to tell us?" Amu asked.

"Ohh let me guess! Is it that you finally decided to go out with Nagihiko?" Utau said.

"Ohh Yaya knows, Rima has a huge bag of candy!" I'll let you guess who said that.

"No!" I yelled " now you will be quiet so I can tell you what it is" and they finally stopped talking. "ok so do you guys remember when we went to that bar?"

"well kind of, it's blurry and I can only remember the beginning" Amu said and Yaya and Utau agreed with her.

"Well I had sex…"

"WHAT!" they shouted together.

"Would you let me finish" so I continued "So I had sex…with Nagihiko…." I was cut off by another loud…

"WHAT!"

"oh and I'm pregnant" I quickly finished and plugged my ears waiting for that last…

"WHAT!"

**Kimiko: Cliff hanger!**

**Rima: (glares) you better update right now! Why am I pregnant? You don't get pregnant on the first try**

**Kimiko: Apparently that is not true, you can in fact and like I said if I give details about the sex it's just as well you say this is a lemon and it is not! This is like Twilight; Breaking Dawn where Bella goes in the ocean and then it's the next chapter.**

**Rima: I can live with that**

**Ikuto: Can you make this an Amuto lemon?**

**Kimiko: No! Ikuto go fuck Amu!**

**Ikuto: I would but this isn't a lemon!**

**Kimiko: (sticks tongue out) then fuck off!**

**Ikuto: Read and Review if you want this to be a lemon!**

**Kimiko: (throws Ikuto against wall)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimiko: I cannot believe I actually got time to update considering my school has just started and I have a choir festival in about 3 hours but I am glad for people who have alerted and reviewed my story's. So here goes Chapter 4 to The secret life of Rima**

**Rima: Yea, yea get on with the story!**

**Kimiko: Have I mentioned you're a bitch?**

**Rima: No cause I'm your favorite character!**

**Amu: I'm not?**

**Kimiko: No I hate you! Get over it!**

**Amu: (runs away crying)**

**Rima: Please read and review**

_**{Flashback}**_

_"Well I had sex…"_

_"WHAT!" they shouted together._

_"Would you let me finish" so I continued "So I had sex…with Nagihiko…." I was cut off by another loud…_

_"WHAT!"_

_"oh and I'm pregnant" I quickly finished and plugged my ears waiting for that last…_

_"WHAT!"_

**The Secret Life of Rima; Chapter 4: The gift of a friend**

When Utau, Amu and Yaya were done with their chanting thing, Rima sighed and looked at them

" Will you stop that already it's freaking me out, you're not triplets " Rima said

" Rima this is no time to make jokes, your pregnant " Utau said worried

" Yes and that's why I'm here for advice on what to do " Rima said

" You should go for an abortion " Amu said

" That's sick Amu, Rima have the child but give it up for adoption " Utau said

" Yaya says keep the baby since it is Rima's baby " Yaya said smiling

' How can she be smiling when she just found out I'm pregnant? ' thought Rima but didn't say it out loud.

" Yaya I'm 17 keeping the baby isn't exactly an option and Utau I'll miss too much work if I keep the baby because I'll have to take of school and what will people say about me " Rima said and Utau shrugged

" You're the one that got knocked up not me, but killing that baby would be sick " Utau said " at least put it in an orphanage or with adopted parents where it will live happily "

" Sorry Utau but that's not a good option, if I have an abortion I can just forget about all of this " Rima said and turned to Amu

" I won't be able to tell my mom or anyone else so will you go with me? " she asked and Amu nodded

They went to their cafeteria table after Rima told them not to tell anyone and they swore on their lives. Kukai immediately hugged Utau close while Kairi and Yaya held hands and Amu awkwardly sat with Ikuto and Tadase leaving Rima and Nagihiko. Rima shot a death glare at Nagihiko which he returned

" I hate you, you fucking asshole " Rima spat at Nagihiko

Rima's words had never had so much truth to them so it kind of hurt Nagihiko, as he thought what he might have done to deserve this.

" As if I care " Nagihiko scoffed at Rima

"Whatever " Rima said and turned away from Nagihiko so she wasn't looking at him

You know those awful side effects you get from being pregnant? Well Rima was just sitting there playing with her apple when she felt nauseas and ran to the bathroom as fast as her little legs would carry her. She leaned over the toilet and emptied out her stomach much to her dismay.

When she was done, Rima went and washed her face, she wished she had worn her hair up that day but with her luck she didn't. Rima took some water and tried getting some of the strands of hair clean that had landed on her face while she was emptying out her stomach.

Yaya came in the bathroom, having been the only one besides Nagihiko to notice Rima leaving, and patted her back

" Rima-tan are you okay, Yaya was worried when you ran away "

" I'm fine Yaya, just don't feel all that well "

" Let's take you to the infirmary, okay Rima-tan? "

**" **I'm fine really Yaya "

" Rima-tan should tell Rima-tan's Mom and Nagi what's going on "

" I can't do that Yaya, my mom will hate me and I don't want Nagihiko to know because I hate HIM "

" Yaya still says Rima-tan should swallow her pride and do it, and keep the cute baby "

" That's not happening Yaya "

Yaya looked at Rima and took out one of her ribbons and handed it to Rima who gladly put her hair in a high ponytail with it, Yaya took out the other ribbon as well seeing no point in only keeping one in and her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Yaya looked very mature with her hair loose and smiled at Rima

" Well let's go Rima-tan so the other's don't worry too much "

When Yaya and Rima exited the bathroom all eyes were on them, Rima could swear her fan base grew just because she was wearing her hair different and guys were whistling at Yaya which she ignored cause she only had eyes for Kairi.

To say the rest of the day was uneventful would be a lie but to say it was exciting and fun would be lying to.

Rima didn't bother paying attention in classes and after school went straight home, when she got home she received a call from Amu saying that Rima's appointment was in a week and Rima agreed.

Rima was getting ready to take a shower when she looked in the mirror and froze, her hand going to her tummy. She knew it wouldn't show yet that she was pregnant but she was kind of curious what she would look like with what people called a ' baby lump '.

**Kimiko: How was it? OMW you guys hate it TT^TT I knew it**

**Rima: Wait for them to review**

**Kimiko: but they're not going to review cause it sucks!**

**Rima: of course it sucks, it's you who wrote it**

**Kimiko: (mopes in emo corner)**

**Yaya: Please Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimiko: Yo**

**Everyone: (glares at her)**

**Kimiko: So I took a while to update, get over it! I was busy and next year I'm grade 10!**

**Rima: Sweet, are you going to update, am I getting an abortion?**

**Kimiko: Who knows? Yaya if you please**

**Yaya: Kimiko owns nothing accept this account, chapter and herself**

**Kimiko: Yes, this plot was giving to me by an amazing writer ' I wuv you ' who stopped it, so feel free to thank her for the awesome plot**

**The Secret Life of Rima: Chapter 5: Abortion?**

It was lunch break and Rima was stuffing her face, she had been doing that for about a week now and after the first two days people stopped questioning it, Nagihiko looked at Rima worried as she stuffed her face.

" Rima? " he said and Rima nearly jumped out of her seat

" What? " she snapped at Nagihiko who flinched, Rima had been really cold to him as of lately and it bothered him cause he thought they were finally becoming friends

" You seem jumpy, is everything okay? " he asked and saw Rima and Amu share a look

" It will be after today " Rima said, but it sounded like she wanted to reassure herself more than anyone else

Utau scoffed and Yaya looked at her food sadly

" What's wrong Yaya? " Kairi asked and Yaya sighed sadly

" Nothing Kairi-koi, Yaya's just thinking " Yaya said and everyone looked at Yaya, it was so unlike her to be sad, she was always peppy and happy.

The only people not paying mind to Yaya was Rima and Amu

" Excuse me" Rima said standing up and she left the cafeteria

" Yaya! " Amu blamed standing up

" Don't ' Yaya ' Yaya, Amu! Your killing a life! " Utau spat cross and Yaya jumped out of her seat

" Don't fight you guys, this isn't our decision! " Yaya said looking at Utau and Amu " The only thing we can do now, is be there for that person " Yaya said and Amu and Utau nodded and they sat back down.

All the guys looked at each other confused then turned to the 3 girls

" What's going on, Amu? " Ikuto asked and Amu's head shot up

" Nothing " she said a bit to quickly

" You're a horrible liar Amu-chan " Nagihiko said and all three girls glared at him

" What did I do? " he asked raising his hands in defeat and all three of the girls looked down " nothing " they mumbled at the same time.

Rima was in all of her classes as usual but she had never returned to the cafeteria after leaving, after school she and Amu went to the place where she would get her abortion.

Amu went to the lady at the front desk and got some forms to fill out while Rima sat in her chair and waited, after a while a girl came out, she was beautiful but her face horrified Rima, she looked like she had just died.

Rima went to the girl and poked her on her shoulder

" Excuse me " Rima said and the girl looked at her " What's wrong? "

The girl looked at Rima and hugged her while sobbing into her shoulder " Don't go through with it, only now do I regret it! Don't lose your little baby no matter what age you are " the girl sobbed into Rima's shoulder " I regret it, I want my baby back in me, and I want to raise my little baby " the girl said.

Rima thought the girl was stupid, she was free, she could continue her life without the nuisance of a baby, why would she want the baby back? She was probably on drugs Rima concluded and tried her best to comfort the girl

After a while the girl calmed down and pulled away from Rima shaking her head sadly " Don't go through it, I just came out and I regret it... it's eating me alive " The girl said and Rima looked at her horrified and put her hand over the girls

Is that really that bad? She didn't want regret, she didn't want something to eat at her insides like this girl said, Rima's mind was fuzzy with what to do and finally she came to a decision and tears started pouring out her eyes as she realized what she almost did, Utau and Yaya had been right.

" I won't, I promise " Rima said tears running down her face " I don't want to regret it, I promise " Rima promised and the girl smiled slightly at her " Go, get out of here " the girl said and Rima nodded and ran out the place

When Amu went to the waiting room, Rima was gone

" She's not going through with it " Amu said shocked, yet she sounded relieved

Rima walked to her house with her hand on her belly

" I don't want regret, so first things first I need to tell my mom " Rima mumbled to herself " What do you think? " Rima asked looking down at her belly and sighed " Oh great I'm talking to a 3-4 week old baby " she said sarcastically " I'm such an idiot "


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimiko: Hiehie, hey everyone!**

**Rima: Where have you been? **

**Yaya: Your fans have been waiting!**

**Kimiko: Gomen, gomen I'm gr 10 now and don't get time to update anymore so ypdates will be slow, but here's the next chapter so long.**

**Nagihiko: Please R & R**

**The secret life of Rima; Chapter 6: A mother's love**

Rima was scared as she stood in front of her front door, she knew her mom wasn't due home for another hour but she was still scared to go in, because now she was going in as Rima the girl who's having a baby and giving it up for adoption. Rima sighed feeling stupid and slowly unlocked and opened the door and walked in.

She took off her shoes and went to the living room, she didn't know what to do she was nervous, so she started cleaning the house; she also ordered Chinese food so her mom wouldn't have to cook.

Rima was doing homework when she heard the front door click open

"I'm home "her mom's cheerful voice filled the house

"In the living room "Rima called back and she heard her mom's footsteps as she came closer, every footstep made her heart sink more and more.

"Hello Rima, have a nice day at school? "Her mom asked happily

"Yes Mom.. there's something we need to talk about.. Well more like something I have to tell you "Rima said and her mom nodded and sat down next to her, Rima sighed and put her books down

"Mom, a few weeks ago me and some friends went to a bar "Rima said and paused for a bit so it would sink in

"But we ended up getting drunk.. And then me and Nagihiko… well we.. Mom I'm so scared "Rima started crying as she clung to her mom and sobbed into her shirt, her mom was comforting her

"It's okay Rima... Tell me what's bothering you "Her mom said

"Mamma.. I'm pregnant with Nagihiko's child "Rima sobbed harder and her mom continued patting her back

"For how long have you been pregnant? "She asked

"Almost 4 weeks now.. I went for an abortion but I couldn't go through with it "Rima cried and her mom continued comforting her

" It's okay Rima… we'll make it through this together " Her mom assured and Rima looked at her mom shocked, her eyes red and puffy and tears stains on her cheeks

"Aren't you mad? " Rima asked

"Of course I'm mad but I'm your mom, you need support right now not punishment and I'm going to be that support "Her mom assured and Rima got more tears in her eyes

"Mamma "she said happily and hugged her mom tightly

"I love you Mamma "she said and her mom smiled

"I love you to, now go clean your face then we can continue talking " Rima's mom said and Rima nodded, got up and went to the bathroom

When Rima got back her mom had already set out the Chinese food for Rima and was already eating, Rima grabbed her own and started eating as well

"So have you told Nagihiko? " Rima's mom asked and Rima nearly choked on her food

"N-no "she said looking down and her mom nodded

"You should tell him "her mom said and Rima looked at her mom shocked

"But he's my enemy! I hate him! I can't tell him "Rima said

"He has the right to know your carrying his child Rima, you can't keep this from him "Rima's mom said and Rima nodded "Yes mamma "

"So what are you going to do with my grandchild? " Rima's mom suddenly asked and again Rima choked on her food

"I'm giving the baby up for adoption "Rima said and her pouted

"Fine then I'll adopt the cute baby, if you don't want him or her "Rima's mom said and Rima starred at her mom shocked "No "Rima said simply and her mom looked sadly at her

"Why can I not keep the baby? " Her mom asked pouting

"Because this baby deserves a good home and if we keep the baby people will think badly off me "Rima said and her mom sighed

"Rima, you need to learn to take responsibility no matter the outcome "her mom said

"Can we talk about something else? " Rima asked and her mom nodded

_(A few days later)_

Rima was out shopping with her 3 best friends when Amu suddenly dragged them in a baby shop, Utau and Yaya immediately started looking around and dreaming about when they had their own children, Amu dragged Rima to the clothing

" When your baby is born, it's going to need at least one set of clothes Rima " Amu said and Rima nodded and looked at the clothing, everything was so cute she could just imagine a little Nagihiko walking around in her house, crawling around and leaning to speak.

Rima quickly shook the thoughts out her head, since her mom had told her to tell Nagihiko she had wondered what he would when he found out, would he shun her and the baby away, would he say she has to keep the baby or we he agree with her choice or would he tell her that he wants nothing to do with the child.

Rima's mind seemed to be more on her enemy and the baby than anything else; suddenly she saw the cutest dark purple outfit for a new born baby and took it

"Do you like this one? " she whispered and a feeling inside of her insisted she take it " Amu let's take this- " Rima had turned to Amu to say to take that one but what she was her best friends talking to Nagihiko and Ikuto and Nagihiko was starring at her shocked

"H-hello Rima-chan... "He said and Rima glared at him

"Why are you buying baby clothes? "He asked

"My niece is having a baby "she lied

"You're lying "he said simply

"I hate you "she countered, she put the clothes back on the rack and stormed out the store, not realizing a certain purple head was following her

**Kimiko: Cliffy!**

**Rima: You make me seem like a baby!**

**Kimiko: (shrugs) it's all part of the story**

**Yaya: Please read and review, and give us your opinions on what you think should happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kimiko: Hi everyone, I want to thank you guys so much for the great reviews! They honestly mean a lot to me since they get me into the mood to type, I want to thank Mati 111, TheLingeringWolf and Hazey Rine for getting me in the mood to type again! It means a lot to me you guys so thank you and Hazey Rine you gave me the best idea oh and Hazey this is my longest chapter for this story so far, hope you like it! So thank you hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Rima: Why are you encouraging her?**

**Yaya: There nice! Yaya thinks Kimi~chii's story is great!**

**Rima: -_- Your not the pregnant one**

**Yaya: (giggles) Please read and review minna!**

**The secret life of Rima; Chapter 7; Love?**

_**{**__Flashback__**}**_

_"H-hello Rima-chan..."He said and Rima glared at him_

_"Why are you buying baby clothes?"He asked_

_"My niece is having a baby "she lied_

_"You're lying "he said simply_

_"I hate you "she countered, she put the clothes back on the rack and stormed out the store, not realizing a certain purple head was following her_

_**{**__End Flashback__**}**_

Rima sighed as she walked into a random park that seemed to be empty and sat down on a swing

"There is no way in hell I am telling him "She shouted to the heavens

"Telling who, what?" a all too familiar voice asked from behind Rima and she froze

"What are you doing stalking me purple head?" Rima snapped and she heard Nagihiko chuckled

"You're a horrible liar Rima-chan your only 17 yet your niece Is pregnant? " Nagihiko questioned and Rima stiffened

'Shit how could I make such a stupid mistake 'Rima thought to herself

Nagihiko went and sat on the swing next to Rima, he slowly swung himself back and forth as an uncomfortable awkward silence came over the them

"So… "Nagihiko said trying to lift the silence between them

"Leave "Rima said simply

"Now why would I do that? I'm not going to leave the girl I- that's my worst enemy out here alone when the sun is setting "Nagihiko said quickly covering up his mistake

"Idiot "Rima mumbled and Nagihiko chuckled

"Why do you even hate me so much? Amu-chan and I aren't even that close anymore "Nagihiko said and Rima clenched harder onto the chains the swing was hanging on

"You really want to know? It's cause you screwed me and my life over by- by existing! "Rima yelled "Because of you I'm stuck! I don't have an easy way out and it's your entire fault cross dresser! "

Nagihiko looked at Rima shocked

"What did I ever do to you except try to be nice? Try to be your friend! Hell I even fell… just forget it "Nagihiko said

"I never asked you to be nice to me! I never asked you to be my friend! Maybe if you weren't so bloody perfect in everything we could have been friends! But you have one big flaw Nagihiko! Even if you don't know it "Rima said angry

"I have a lot of flaws; I am not close to perfect "Nagihiko said

"Perfect grades in school, perfect dancer even as a girl, everyone loves you, you can get any girl, your to bloody perfect! "Rima said

"What about you, Rima? You have more fan boys than I have fan girls! You're an amazing person when you aren't cold! You might be small but you're cute; a lot of people are you servants! "Nagihiko said trying to keep his temper in tact

"That's not being perfect! I have a few good traits, yes but I only have slaves because boys are stupid "Rima said and Nagihiko sighed.

"Now you're just being stubborn "Nagihiko said and Rima glared at him.

"I really thought me and you were becoming friends Rima, but somewhere along the lines you got really cruel to me "Nagihiko said.

"Because you ruined my life! "Rima snapped.

"How could I possibly have ruined your life Rima? What did I ever do to you? "Nagihiko snapped back and Rima stood up and began walking away.

"You're a coward Rima! You keep walking away from your problems! "Nagihiko said and Rima turned to him with a dark aura.

"I am no coward, but if I don't leave I might kill you Fujisaki "Rima said darkly but Nagihiko didn't flinch and Rima just turned and kept walking away

"Where's the cute Rima? Where's the Rima I fell in love with? "Nagihiko yelled after Rima and Rima stopped in her tracks.

'Love? No he didn't just say that… I heard wrong 'Rima concluded but couldn't move

"Where's the Rima that loves comedy so much? The Rima that can smile so brightly she looks like an angel? Where's that Rima? Where's the Rima I love? "Nagihiko asked walking closer till he was standing right behind her.

"Look at me Rima "Nagihiko said but it sounded more like a question, Rima slowly turned and faced Nagihiko, no emotion on her face.

"Tomorrow "Nagihiko said "Tomorrow meet after school in this park if you feel the same "Nagihiko said and left as Rima starred shocked at him.

Rima's heart was beating fast, Nagihiko has just confessed his love for her and she was just standing there like an idiot, not saying anything back, what was she suppose to say 'Hey Nagihiko that's great, now that you love me I hope you can love our child to 'or 'I love you to, I love you so much I'm keeping your child hoping deep down that the child will look like you '

Rima sighed and started slumping home; when she got there she collapsed on the sofa.

"Rima-chan, is that you? "Her mom called from the kitchen "Rima? "She called after getting no reply and walked into the living room to find Rima on the sofa starring at the ground

"Rima what's wrong? "Her mom asked worriedly and Rima looked up at her, tears falling down her face

"I can't tell him Mamma… he… he told me he loves me "Rima cried and her mom sighed and hugged her

"I know it's hard baby, Mamma knows "Rima's mom said hugging her

"He'll hate me if I tell him because he's right Mamma, I run away from my problems! I could have stayed that night! I could have stayed and woken up with him and then maybe it would have been easier to tell him, but instead I ran away and didn't look back and he doesn't remember "Rima sobbed and her mom sighed again

"Oh honey… I am so sorry "She said and pulled away "Mamma is quickly going to finish dinner then we can watch your favorite comedy show "Her mom said and Rima nodded

When Rima's mom was done with the food she brought it to the living room and they ate there as they watched Rima's favorite comedy show.

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow after school "Rima whispered and her mom looked at her curiously

"He said if I felt the same I should meet him "Rima explained and her mom nodded

"Well do you? "She asked and Rima looked at her

"I-I don't know…"she said and her mom nodded

"You'll have to follow your heart on this dear, there's not much I can say or do "her mom said and Rima nodded and continued eating

That night Rima tossed and turned in her bed because she couldn't sleep.

**Kimiko: And?**

**Rima: Why didn't I just reject him?**

**Kimiko: -_- cause the stories Rimahiko and I don't want to make it to long!**

**Rima: How long are we talking?**

**Kimiko: 17 chapters tops**

**Rima: So 10 more chapters to go?**

**Kimiko: If I don't decide on less chapters yes**

**Rima: Let's ask the fans there opinion, should we stop at 15-17 chapters or keep going?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kimiko: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry this is late!**

**Rima: You could not update as well and stop this story!**

**Kimiko: NEVER! I have to many people that like this story**

**Rima: Like who?**

**Kimiko: Mati 111, Hazey Rine, ILoveAnime101, TheLingeringWolf, love you guys and thanks for the reviews.**

**Kukai: Kimiko doesn't own anything but the plot kinda and herself**

**Kimiko and Rima: Where's Yaya?**

**The secret life of Rima; Chapter 8****: Staying home**

Rima woke up around 5 in the morning after getting a little amount off sleep, she ran to the bathroom and once again her stomach was emptied out, Rima was getting use to the nausea by now, her mom came in the bathroom and held up her hair for her.

Rima was really glad she had her mother's support in this.

"Rima, honey, perhaps you should stay home today" her mom suggested as Rima was washing her face.

"I can't Mamma I'll miss too much school work" Rima said and her mom patted her head as Rima brushed her teeth.

"Amu is in your class, isn't she? Mamma will tell her to get your homework for you" Rima's mom said and Rima nodded.

Rima's mom tucked Rima into bed, something she hadn't done in a long time, she smiled and kissed Rima's forehead.

"Get some rest, I will most likely not be home when you wake up but I'll go buy a lot off food before I go to work, goodnight Rima" Rima's mom said and kissed Rima's forehead.

Rima fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**(7:am)**_

Rima's mom had just gotten back with all the groceries she had bought at the store, she stocked up all the cupboards and went and took a shower. While in the shower she couldn't help but worry about Rima and the baby.

As she got dressed she looked at the picture of baby Rima on her bedside table and couldn't help but wonder how the baby would look, she knew how Nagihiko looked and she couldn't help but imagine a little boy with short purple hair and honey orbs running around the house.

She picked up her phone and called Hinamori Midori, A.K.A. Amu's mom.

"Hello?" Midori answered her phone.

"Hello Midori, it's Ritsoko (Rima's mom needs a name cause if she has a name I don't know it)" Rima's mom said.

"Ritsoko, how are you?" Midori asked.

"I am well and you? Listen Midori, Rima isn't feeling well and I was wondering if Amu could get Rima's homework for her, Rima didn't want to stay home but I insisted" Rima's mom said.

"Amu-chan! Please get Rima-chan's homework at school today, she's sick" Midori called and put the phone against her ear again "Of course, I hope Rima-chan gets better soon" Midori said.

"Thank you very much Midori, I hope you have a lovely day but I must go" Rima's mom said and ended the call.

After the call with Amu's mom, Rima's mom went to work.

_{At school}_

Nagihiko had just gotten to school when he was hugged by Yaya.

"Morning Nagi" Yaya greeted happily and Nagihiko smiled.

"Morning Yaya-chan, how are you this morning?"

"Yaya is good, Yaya is waiting for Amu-chii" Yaya said.

"You called?" Amu asked walking up to them and Nagihiko chuckled.

"Morning Amu-chan, Rima not with you?" he asked.

"Rima's not coming today, she's sick her mom called mine to ask me to take her homework but Mamma forgot I can't, so Yaya can you do it?" Amu asked.

"Yaya can't, Yaya has ballet straight after school, sorry Amu-chii" Yaya said.

"I'll do it" Nagihiko said and both girls looked at him.

"Really? Nagihiko thank you so much you're a life saver!" Amu said happily and Nagihiko chuckled.

Nagihiko went through the rest of the day thinking off all the cruel things Rima would say to him when he got there, he thought off how she would reject him, how she would laugh at him for falling in love with her, how he just wished he knew how her head worked.

When school was out he greeted Yaya and Amu at the gate and headed in the direction off Rima's house.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rima had woken up a few hours ago but had decided to stay in her pajama bottoms and overly large t-shirt that she had slept in, she dragged her blanket with her to the living room and put it on the couch.

She went to the kitchen and got different cool drinks and snacks and foods and took it all to the living room, she got on the sofa, wrapped her blanket around her, put all the snacks and foods on the sofa on either side off her and put on the TV.

Rima switched to Toradora! her favorite anime off all time; her favorite character was The Palmtop Tiger A.K.A. Taiga Aisaki, it was episode 8 today and Rima was excited she had been following the show but it only came on once a week.

Nagihiko was about to knock on Rima's door...

"RYUUJ!" he heard a girl cry painfully, so he knocked fearing it was Rima.

"Come in" Rima called figuring it was Amu with her homework.

Nagihiko went in and took off his shoes, he went to the living room and saw a chibi blond on the screen, she was hovering over a scary looking guy with dark blue hair.

"RYUUJI IS MINE! NOBODY ELSE TOUCH HIM!" The chibi blond girl cried and he heard sobbing coming from the couch as well. He stood there till the anime ended and the ending credits started before he walked to the couch.

"You sure get into anime, don't you?" he asked and Rima's head shot up and their eyes met.

"So what? Got a problem with that purple head? I like anime, I started watching Toradora and I liked it" Rima said.

"Not at all, I just didn't think you could get so emotionally attached to anything" Nagihiko said and Rima glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she snapped and he sighed.

"Nothing, anyway Amu-chan asked me to bring you this since she couldn't" Nagihiko said putting her homework in the coffee table; he looked at the snacks around Rima.

"You know if you eat all these unhealthy foods you'll get fat" he said and Rima shrugged.

"I'm going to get fat either way" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nothing" Rima said "Thank you, you can leave now"

"You really hate me a lot, don't you Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked looking down, Rima looked at him ready to make a snarky comment but when she saw his face her heart dropped.

"I don't hate you" she mumbled looking at the TV "I don't know how I feel, not with everything going on" Rima said.

"Then give me a chance, let me prove to you that I should be the one you should love and be with" Nagihiko said and Rima blushed

"Don't flaunt that word around so much!" Rima snapped "Love isn't something you joke about"

"I'm not joking" Nagihiko said.

Rima sighed, thinking over what to do in her head, she didn't know what to do, her mother would want her to tell Nagihiko, her friends would tell her to tell him and her heart was telling her to tell him, but her head knew better.

"Sit down" Rima said and Nagihiko complained "Let's be hypothetical here, if I were to say, oh I don't know… tell you that I was pregnant with your child… what would your reaction be?" Rima asked calmly

Nagihiko looked at Rima, as if debating that over in his head.

"I don't know, I guess I would take responsibility since it would be my fault and help find the child a good home so that it can have a happy life, hypothetically that is" Nagihiko said.

Rima bit her lower lip and looked down.

"So you would just take responsibility because you had to not cause you want to?" Rima asked

"Well yea, I mean no one wants to be a parent at 18 Rima, I mean let's be serious now, that is pretty much screwing up your life" Nagihiko said and Rima's hands protectively went to her stomach.

Nagihiko looked at her worried.

"Are you okay Rima?" he asked and Rima nodded

"I need the bathroom" Rima said getting up and rushing to the bathroom, Nagihiko immediately following, Rima was leaning over the toilet emptying out her stomach.

Nagihiko held her hair up "This is what you get for eating so unhealthy" he said worried.

When Rima was done she washed her face and brushed her teeth, and Nagihiko took her back to the sofa.

"I'll make you something healthy to eat" he said heading in the kitchen.

**Kimiko: CLIFFY!**

**Rima: Why don't you go jump off a cliff?**

**Kimiko: Cause I have viewers that love me**

**Rima: What like 3?**

**Yaya: Review to show Rima you guys love Kimi and this story :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kimiko: I got some scary awesome reviews!**

**Rima: How so?**

**Kimiko: Well Lalalola went all 'GRAAAR' like a dinosaur so I was pretty scared.**

**Rima: You're stupid!**

**Kimiko: Anyway…**

**Utau: Where's Yaya?**

**Kimiko: Well she kept stealing our thunder so… we had her politely removed ^_^"**

**Rima: Tying her up and throwing her in a closet is called polite these days?**

**Kimiko: Shut up or they'll stop reviewing… ah… ah… ahahah… she's totally joking Yaya's just taking a nap… tied up… and in a closet… **

**Yaya: (hoping still tied up) why did you tie Yaya up?**

**Kimiko: (glares at Rima) I thought you were watching her… uh here's the next chapter… enjoy.**

**Rima: Kimiko owns NOTHING but the plot!**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 9: Unexpected revelations.**

Rima was watching some random comedy show while Nagihiko was busy in the kitchen.

'He lied…' she thought sadly 'if he loved me he wouldn't do it because he had to he'd to it because he'd want to…'

"Rima, how long have you been eating this unhealthy?" Nagihiko called from the kitchen.

"A few weeks" Rima mumbled and she heard Nagihiko sigh.

"You shouldn't eat this unhealthy or you'll never get better" he said.

"I most likely won't" Rima mumbled dryly placing her hand over her stomach.

"Why don't you try getting some rest the cooking might take a while" Nagihiko said worried.

"Why are you pretending to be so nice?" Rima mumbled.

"What was that?" Nagihiko asked, he hadn't heard Rima clearly.

"Why are you being so nice?" Rima asked.

"Because I love you Rima-chan" Nagihiko said blushing as he continued cooking, Rima could feel a blush spread on her face but tried pushing it away.

"You're lying" she said dryly and Nagihiko came out the kitchen, shock clearly written on his face.

"I'm not lying Rima, I love you with all my heart" Nagihiko said looking Rima dead in the eye, Rima could see it clearly in his eyes as tears started to pool in her eyes and run down her face.

Nagihiko immediately went to Rima and bent down to her level where she was sitting on the sofa; he gently took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"A smile suits you better Rima" he whispered and leaned in and kissed her softly.

Rima's eyes widened at the action, but after a few seconds or was it minutes? Anyway! After a while she closed her eyes put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Nagihiko was shocked when Rima responded to the kiss but was more than overjoyed.

Rima blamed the pregnancy moods for her kissing Nagihiko back but also knew it might be too early for those, she hadn't realized before how great of a kisser Nagihiko was.

Nagihiko couldn't help but notice how soft his dearest Chibi Devil's lips were and swore to himself he would win her heart no matter what because he loved her more than Ikuto loved Amu if that was possible.

After a while Rima broke their kiss for air, she felt like jelly and was sure as hell glad she was sitting, she put one of her hands over Nagihiko's that was still holding her face gently.

"I love you cross dresser" she whispered and Nagihiko almost jumped up and did a happy dance but Rima's eyes kept him where he was.

"Then give us a chance" Nagihiko said and Rima was about to nod when her mother's voice rang through the whole house.

"Rima! I'm home! I got the cutest little baby clothes for my soon to be grandchild that your giving mommy" her mother was all too happy till she stepped into the living room and saw the scene there, Nagihiko was kneeling in front of Rima who was sitting on the couch, his eyes were wide as were Rima's.

Nagihiko stared at Rima shocked then at her stomach; Rima looked down in shame and covered her stomach with her arms, hugging herself.

"That's why you won't give us a chance?" he asked barely above a whisper "your pregnant?" he asked, all Rima could do was nod.

"Who's the dad?" Nagihiko asked feeling his heart being ripped from him, Rima whose voice seemed to be lost could only shake her head no.

"You don't know?" Nagihiko asked a bit louder.

"I was…. D-drunk" Rima could feel tears falling down her face as she stuttered out, she couldn't look at Nagihiko she felt so ashamed, she could have told him it was his but instead she left that small detail out.

Nagihiko's mind was racing, Rima was drunk and some unknown man or teen had taken advantage of her and got her knocked up, now she was ashamed of herself and didn't want anyone to know.

Nagihiko looked at Rima's face when he saw her trying to contain her sobs; he got up and hugged her.

Rima was shocked when Nagihiko hugged her and finally started sobbing, this was probably his way of saying it's over before it's even begun, he couldn't accept her thinking she was carrying another man's child.

"Rima" Nagihiko whispered and Rima could only sob louder at his voice.

Nagihiko pulled away a bit and looked Rima directly in the eyes, his eyes were hard and sincere.

"I don't know who's child it is… and I'm mad that anyone would take advantage of you while your drunk, but I promise if you give me a chance I will watch over you and this baby and I will love this child as if it were my own because I love you Rima" Nagihiko said honestly and Rima starred at him shocked, that was NOT what she had been expecting.

"Please Rima" Nagihiko nearly begged and Rima nodded as tears fell from her face.

"But… y-you said…. That you didn't want to be a parent at 18" Rima stuttered out and Nagihiko smiled at her sincerely "for you my sweet Chibi Devil I would do anything, even give you the world" Nagihiko said and Rima giggled through her tears which Nagihiko gently rubbed away.

Rima's mom smiled and went to the kitchen where she saw the food, she finished up the food figuring Nagihiko had made it and forgotten. She dished up for all 3 of them, surprised that he had so much food and took it out to the two, she cleared her throat and both teens turned to look at her.

"Oh hello Mashiro-san" Nagihiko said blushing, remembering Rima's mom had been the one to let the secret slip.

"How was work Mamma?" Rima asked blushing as well and biting her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Clearly not as eventful as what happened here, so come on Mamma wants answers" Rima's mom said and so during diner Nagihiko and Rima explained there story to Rima's mom who seemed more than happy for them, but Nagihiko couldn't help but notice her giving side glances to Rima when they mentioned the pregnancy and who the father of her child might be.

When Nagihiko had to go home Rima walked him to the door and he hugged and kissed her goodbye before sadly leaving.

When Nagihiko got home he went to his parents and explained to them the situation, they were proud of their son, his mother was a bit hesitant in letting him take responsibility for a child that wasn't even his but his father wore a proud smile as he said "My son I would have done exactly the same if that had been me and your mother, I am proud of you"

When Nagihiko left Rima went back to the living room and saw her mother's stern look "You could have told him the full truth" she said and Rima shook her head.

"I was already shaking, I couldn't have handled if he reject his own child" Rima said and her mother sighed.

"Rima your so unrealistic" she said and hugged her daughter. "But don't you feel glad he knows your biggest secret now?" her mom asked and Rima couldn't help but nod.

"Mamma, thank you" she said.

**Kimiko: THE END!**

**Rima: WHAT?**

**Kimiko: I'm totally joking!**

**Rima: Damn you!**

**Kimiko: You know you love me. :D**

**Rima: Not really**

**Utau: Just review so that I can be in the story more!**

**Kimiko: Oh and tell me what you thought of this chapter nicely, no more 'RAWR'ing please XD haha bet none of you expected this chapter to turn out like this, me neither actually =3=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kimiko: Because of all the reviews I have decided to update!**

**Rima: Liar! Your sick and have nothing better to do!**

**Kimiko: Hiehie ^^"**

**Rima: I don't see why you keep updating this story!**

**Kimiko: Because of all the amazing reviews I get! By the way at the end of the chapter I will respond to some of your reviews! :D**

**Rima: You don't own anything except half the plot.**

**Kimiko: And myself :D**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 10: **

It was obvious as day light that people were starring at them, I mean who wouldn't! The school's 'Ice Queen' was walking with Fujisaki Nagihiko hand-in-hand!

Nagihiko had gone to pick Rima up at her house and they walked to school together, he seemed oblivious to the stares as he happily smiled but Rima was more than aware.

She couldn't help the small smile threatening to show on her face, this day started of wonderfully. Nagihiko was treating her like a princess even when he knew she was pregnant.

Yaya ran up to the two squealing.

"Yaya knew it! Yaya is happy for you Rima-tan and Nagi!" Yaya said "Now everyone can be happy now that Nagihiko knows that-" Yaya was cut off by Rima "That I am pregnant and don't know who the dad is" Rima said to Yaya giving her the evil eye.

Yaya nodded and Nagihiko squeezed Rima's hand thinking it pained her to say that, which it did just not in the way he thought.

"But I still love Rima and I will stick with her through this" Nagihiko said and Yaya smiled.

"Nagi is so cool!" Yaya said and Nagihiko smiled "I'm sure Kairi would do the same for you" Nagihiko said and Yaya's face fell, her bangs covering her face.

"Yaya wouldn't be so sure about that…" Yaya said and Rima left go of Nagihiko's hand and hugged Yaya. "Yaya what's wrong?" she asked and felt the child-like girl trying to hold back her sobs.

"Nothing, Yaya thinks everyone should go to class" Yaya said and ran off.

Rima and Nagihiko looked confused at Yaya's retreating form.

"Something's not right" Rima said and Nagihiko nodded, both not knowing what to do decided to just go to their separate classes and ask Yaya what was wrong at lunch.

When lunch came around everyone was rushing to the cafeteria, Nagihiko had made Rima a healthy lunch so she didn't have to wait in line, they went to their table to find Utau and Kukai eating hastily there food, probably another one of their challenges, Amu was discussing one of her class projects with Ikuto and Tadase listened in and Kairi was sitting on his miniature laptop, the only problem with the picture was, where was Yaya?

Rima and Nagihiko sat down at the table and everybody except Utau and Kukai's attention went to them.

"OMW!" Amu said happy but Nagihiko and Rima ignored her, their attention was elsewhere.

"Where's Yaya?" Rima asked and she thought she saw Kairi stiffen a bit; Amu looked around the table as if noticing Yaya was gone for the first time and Kukai and Utau even stopped eating to look around.

"I have no idea…" Utau said and Rima stood up "Let's find her then" she said and everyone nodded and split up.

Rima searched all of the bathrooms till she came to the girls locker room connected to the gym, she walked in and looked around, she sighed and turned to walk away when she heard soft sobs.

Rima quickly spun around and followed the sobs till she found Yaya at the very back of the locker room hiding behind a locker.

Yaya was sitting with her knees to her body sobbing into her knees, Rima immediately bent down so she was eye level with a crying Yaya and patted her head with her hand lightly.

"Yaya" Rima said softly and Yaya looked up at Rima, her eyes were puffy and red from the crying and there were tear stains on her cheeks. Rima hated the sight, it broke her heart, she took Yaya in her arms and hugged her tightly.

They ended up with Rima sitting with her back against the wall and Yaya sitting on her lap as she comforted her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rima asked and Yaya shook her head no.

"Yaya doesn't want to bother Rima-tan with Yaya's silly problems" Yaya said looking down and Rima sighed.

"Yaya, you know I am here for you if you ever need me, you are one of my best friends in the world and I would kill myself to protect you" Rima said honestly and starred at her wide eyed.

"No Rima-tan! You don't have to kill yourself!" Yaya said worried and Rima chuckled. "Tell you what, I won't if you tell me what's wrong" Rima said and Yaya sighed.

"Yaya knows" Yaya said "Yaya will tell Rima-tan if Rima-tan keeps Baby-tan" Yaya said Rima chuckled.

"Very well if you tell me what's wrong I will keep my baby" Rima said smiling and Yaya nodded.

"Well" Yaya started "you see Rima-tan, Yaya was at the candy store yesterday much like every other day, Yaya had just paid for Yaya's candy and was walking home when… when…" tears were once again streaming down Yaya's face.

"Yaya, what happened?" Rima asked and Yaya started crying on her chest.

"K-kairi… h-he… "Yaya sobbed harder.

Rima thought what could possibly have happened between the two, she rubbed Yaya's back till the bell rang, Rima sighed and she and Yaya got up, she walked Yaya to her class and they both walked to Rima's class where they met up with Amu but Yaya told her even less than she told Rima, Rima walked Yaya to her next class and told Yaya that she had to wait for her after school, Yaya nodded and went into her class.

Rima walked to her own class deep in thought when she bumped into Ikuto, he was already 20 so he wasn't a student anymore. No he was a teacher in training, he gave music class which Amu almost immediately took after finding out.

"What's up Chibi Devil" Ikuto said and Rima sighed.

"Wow! Who killed your dog?" Ikuto asked and Rima laughed "Nobody I'm just worried about Yaya" Rima admitted and Ikuto nodded.

"Were heading to the same place, let's walk and talk" Ikuto said and that's how the two ended up walking to Rima's next period which was music, a subject Amu had forced Rima to take with her so it wouldn't look like she was stalking Ikuto.

"You find out what's wrong with Yaya?" Ikuto asked and Rima shook her head no.

"She was to sad to say anything, all I know is it has to do with Kairi" Rima said and Ikuto nodded.

"That is odd, they always seem so happy." Ikuto said and Rima nodded "That's why I'm so worried, it hate seeing Yaya like this" Rima said.

They stopped in front of the door "After you" Rima said and Ikuto chuckled "Just cause you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you that your late" Ikuto said and Rima chuckled "I wouldn't dream of it" she said.

Ikuto walked in the class, Rima following shortly.

"Mashiro you are late!" Ikuto said annoyed.

"Sorry sensei I got lost" Rima said a little too sweetly

"You're lying!" Ikuto said and Rima chuckled.

"That's the point sensei" she said and went and took her seat next to Amu.

"Is Yaya okay?" Amu whispered to Rima, "I don't know what's going on, I am going to talk to her after school" Rima whispered back and Amu nodded "Just text me the details" Amu said and Rima nodded.

**Kimiko: I shall end it there! Bwahahah! What do you think happened between Yaya and Kairi?  
><strong>

**Ikuto: I'm a teacher?**

**Kimiko: Well your 20 and it would just be freaky if you were a student, the fact that you're a teacher I think is gonna bring a lot of questions which I will be more than happy to reply to, anyway I said I would respond to some of my reviews and those I deem necessary I will:**

**princess thieves of heart:** I hope you liked this chapter, I followed your advice and I think thanks to that, I have more ideas for this story :)

**It seems most reviews say update and what not, so instead I'll thank all my reviewers!**

**Thanks to:**

**cutevampkitten03**

**AnimeAddict2000**

**Sofiebear1120**

**Wisteria Blossom**

**KUKAIxAMU**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**princess thieves of heart**

**Guest**

**Lalalola012**

**WinniCocoaFlip**

**Hazey Rine**

**^ Those are all the people that reviewed Chapter 8^**

**Yaya: Please read and review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kimiko: HIII!**

**Rima: O_O why are you updating so quickly?**

**Kimiko: Cause the reviewers asked me to :D and the more time I waste the quicker time flies! :D**

**Yaya: What is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Kimiko: Who knows? (shrugs)**

**Rima and Yaya: YOU DO!**

**Utau: Kimiko doesn't own anything but half the plot and herself. Enjoy!**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 11: Kairi's being irrational?**

The final bell finally rang and Rima was more than happy, Amu had asked her to just quickly walk with her to Ikuto's class so Amu could discuss the project with him but Rima knew that was a lie, Amu was just too dense to realize it. She hoped Yaya waited for her.

Yaya was slowly packing away her stuff, she had pretended to be happy the whole day during classes so her classmates didn't suspect a thing, she sighed when the class was empty and slumped back in her seat, setting her head on her desk.

"Yaya?" Utau asked walking in and Yaya's head immediately shot up.

"Utau-chan!" she said surprised. "Why are you crying?" Utau asked worried and Yaya felt her cheek to find it wet, she felt a sob build up in her throat.

"I'm f-f-f-ine…" she tried lying but her voice had cracked almost completely.

Kukai walked in the class "Utau?" he asked when he also saw Yaya's state.

"Yaya, what's wrong?" he asked worried and Yaya looked away from them.

"Ikuto I'm not good with composing songs, how could you make that an assignment?" Amu complained as they walked past and Rima looked in to Yaya's class "Amu, Ikuto wait!" she said and they looked at her.

Rima, Amu and Ikuto also went into the class and Rima immediately went to Yaya and hugged her, everyone starred at Rima shocked, this was really out of her character.

Yaya started sobbing into Rima's shoulder and Rima just patted her back, Rima noticed all the eyes on her and glared at everyone, Ikuto softly pulled Amu out saying he would help her with her assignment; Kukai's feet were nailed to the ground not wanting to leave so Utau had to drag him out.

"Yaya, please tell me what's wrong, what did Kairi do?" Rima asked worried.

(meanwhile) (bwhahaha none of you saw this coming! Please don't kill me)

Nagihiko stood over Kairi. "Hey Kairi" he said.

Kairi looked up at Nagihiko.

"Is something that matter?" Kairi asked calmly fixing his glasses which only served to anger Nagihiko.

"What's wrong with Yaya?" Nagihiko asked calmly which surprised him "she's your girlfriend, you should know"

"Ex-girlfriend" Kairi corrected.

"WHAT?" Nagihiko asked shocked "You guys broke up?"

"It was bound to happen it just happened sooner rather than later" Kairi said "it's what happens when relationships don't go so well"

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, now if you'll excuse me I must go" Kairi said getting up and left, Nagihiko could only stare at Kairi's retreating form shocked.

Nagihiko left shortly after Kairi and to his luck bumped into Yaya, he saw the girl slowly heading to the exit and fell in step with her.

"Yaya-chan, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better... Rima-chan just left something about settling business" Yaya said and Nagihiko nodded. "Yaya-chan I am also here if you ever need anyone to talk to" Nagihiko said hugging Yaya.

"Thank you Nagihiko" Yaya whispered and they walked out the school building, she immediately rushed to her mom's car and they left.

Nagihiko could feel a dark aura around him and gulped, he turned to see none other than Rima with a dark purple aura around her, she had a splash of blood on her cheek and she looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"Rima-chan? You okay?" Nagihiko asked worried and took Rima into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Rima started calming down, she felt like killing someone but just Nagihiko's presence seemed to have calmed her down.

"What happened?" Nagihiko asked.

"Let's just say Kairi need a doctor's appointment" Rima chuckled and Nagihiko sighed.

"You found out what he did?" Nagihiko asked and Rima nodded.

"Yea and because of that I have to keep the baby" Rima said "Yaya made me promise" she said and Nagihiko smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're really a good friend" he said.

And thus the end of a long day…

(like I would really end it there!)

_**~ Next day~**_

Yaya woke up as usual, except this time she didn't have her cheerful mood, she felt better about telling Rima but her heart was broken.

She remembered it all to clearly and she wish she didn't.

_(Flashback)_

She had just gotten a bag of sweets and was about to text Kairi when her message ringtone went off. She smiled seeing as it was from Kairi, she was practically skipping back home till she read the message and stopped dead in her track.

She felt tears sting her eyes and actually dropped her bag of candy, she re-read the text and shook her head.

"No… no… how? Why?" All these questions she had, and no answers.

Yaya rushed to Kairi's house, she rung the doorbell over and over and over and over till finally none other than Yukari Sanjou, Kairi's elder sister opened the door.

"Yaya? Can I help you?" Yukari asked shocked seeing the usually cheerful girl crying, Yaya nodded and showed her the text.

Yukari read the text and was truly shocked, how could this have happened? What had happened? He didn't say anything was wrong, but then again he never did speak about his problems much.

"Yaya? Did anything happen?" Yukari asked and Yaya shook her head no.

"Can I speak to him?" Yaya asked softly "I'm sure it's a mistake, it has to be" Yaya said and Yukari was shocked that she wasn't even speaking in 3rd person anymore.

"He's not here…. I'm sorry Yaya, is there anything I can do to help?" Yukari asked and Yaya shook her head no "It's fine" Yaya said and left.

_(End Flashback)_

Yaya took her phone and looked at the text again.

"Is it because Yaya speaks in 3rd person? Is it because Yaya's dream is to be a baby forever? Why Kairi?" Yaya asked sadly and put her phone back on its place and got ready for school.

**Kimiko: TO BE CONTINUED! BWHAHAHA!**

**Yaya: WHAT? Are you kidding Yaya? ARGH!**

**Rima: At least the focus isn't on me.**

**Kimiko: Please read and review and thank you for all the great reviews, will reply to some of them again:**

**NYA nekopanda takeova: **Hahaha yea teacher and student relationships are forbidden but it's just such a dramatic twist how could I give it up?

**Josephine Dark:**Hahah if you destroy me who will update this story?

**Kukai's-Eternal-Girl: **Hahaha yea I wish I had Rima's mom.

**WinnieCocoaFlip: **Sorry ^^"

**Now thanks to all the reviewers:**

**NYA nekopanda takeova**

**ZanyAnimeGirl**

**cutevampkitten03 – Sandy**

**YumeMiru15sai**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**princess thieves of heart**

**Guest**

**Josephine Dark**

**Kukai's-Eternal-Girl**

**KUKAIxAMU**

**WinnieCocoaFlip**

**Wisteria Blossom**

**Sofiebear1120**

**Kairi: Please read and review.**

**Rima: (glaring at Kairi) review if you want to know what Kairi did.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kimiko: So it took me a while to update and for that I am sorry, please don't kill me . I had a cosplay con to where I cosplayed Hatsune Miku Camellia, if anyone wants to see add it in your review and I'll see to post a link 'kay? Oh and school started again so yea, I'll try updating as much as possible.**

**Rima: Shut up and tell us what Kairi did already!**

**Kimiko: Haha oh yea, everyone probably wants to know what Kairi did, well here you go enjoy the next chapter **

**Utau: She owns nothing but the plot and herself!**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 12: The truth?**

Yaya was walking to school at an oddly slow pace, she didn't want to go to school but her mom insisted she couldn't run away from her problems. Yaya sighed and took out her phone.

'I'm sorry Yuiki-san, but this relationship isn't working for me, I think it's best we break up- Kairi'

Yaya read the text over for the second time that day and felt tears pool up in her eyes; she wasn't looking where she was walking when she was suddenly pulled back.

She looked up shocked and saw she had walked onto the road when the walking light was red, she could not believe she had been so stupid, or that she wasn't more careful.

"Thank you- "Yaya said to the person that had saved her life but stopped when she saw the person's face.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked and Yaya nodded quickly and looked away, when she saw the walking light was green she quickly walked away from Kairi feeling tears pool out of her eyes.

She felt kids starring at her so she started running, it suddenly felt like everyone was starring at her and judging her, which confused Yaya. Why was she suddenly feeling this way?

Yaya started rubbing her face while running and ran directly into someone, today just wasn't her day it would seem.

Yaya fell to her knees and started sobbing, she couldn't stop. Why did she have to see him now? Her heart hurt so bad, she hated this feeling.

"Yaya-chan?" Kukai's concerned voice asked and Yaya looked up at him with small sad eyes.

When Kukai saw the tear streaks on the same girl he thought of as a younger sister's face it broke his heart, seeing Yaya like this was not something he ever wanted to see so he pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

Yaya cried into Kukai's chest as he hugged her, he was like an older brother to her.

Utau who had seen most of the happenings from the robot where Yaya almost walked in front of a car to Yaya running away from Kairi, she had never seen the small girl run so fast before, she saw Kairi start after Yaya but he stopped and just leaned against a wall, so she walked passed him as if she didn't want to punch him for not going after Yaya, when she walked into the school grounds her heart was torn from her.

She saw the small girl in the arms of her boyfriend, Kukai. She wasn't jealous she was heartbroken actually, the girl looked broken and torn, and she knew Kukai and Yaya were like siblings so she was proud to say she had such a caring boyfriend.

Kukai looked up and locked eyes with Utau, one of the most important women in his life, he gave her a small smile and she came over to them, together they led the emotional wreck that was Yaya into the school building.

Rima and Nagihiko were walking into the school building when they saw Kukai and Utau leading Yaya into the school building, they stopped to wait for Amu when they saw Kairi come in, Rima glared at him and Nagihiko had to hold her close to him, he had found out what Rima had done yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

"So are you going to explain to me what happened?" Nagihiko asked walking hand-in-hand with Rima towards her house.

"Well I was just saying goodbye to Yaya to catch up with you, when I saw Kairi walk past the class, after Yaya told me what had happened I was mad… no furious! Anyway, so I followed him and as soon as we were out of the school building I grabbed him by the collar and I just lost it and started punching him" Rima explained.

"So the blood?" Nagihiko asked.

"His" Rima said nodding "He spat it out when I punched him one too many times in the stomach"

_(End Flashback)_

Nagihiko chuckled at his caring but violent girlfriend.

"What? What's so funny?" Rima asked annoyed and Nagihiko squeezed her hand "Nothing, just thinking about how adorable you are" Nagihiko said and smiled when he saw the blush appearing on Rima's face.

Rima hit Nagihiko's shoulder lightly.

"Your face looks stupid" she joked and they both laughed.

Kairi carefully walked to the school building avoiding Rima and Nagihiko best he could, Rima had given him a good beating yesterday, Yukari was even mad at him he didn't blame them, they had probably found out what had happened.

He can't really remember it but Saaya said she had prove so he had to believe her, how could this have happened he was so happy with Yaya! Why was he such an idiot! He just wished he could remember it so he could beat himself up over it, but he had no memory of it.

Kairi sighed and walked into his class which he shared with Tadase, Saaya, Rima and Amu, he went to his desk and unpacked his book for the first class.

"Kairi-kun!" Saaya called running over to him and hugging him. "I was thinking today we could go do some shopping" Saaya said and Kairi sighed. "I thought we agreed today we would go do a test to see if it is even mine" Kairi said and Saaya got tears in her eyes.

"Are you doubting me? You think I'm lying?" Saaya nearly screeched and the whole class was looking at them.

"Saaya shut the fuck up and sit down!" Rima said annoyed and Saaya glared at her "You shut up shorty!" Saaya snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to my friend that way!" Amu snapped standing up and Saaya glared at her "Oh look its bimbo Hinamori, is it fun doing your teacher for good marks Amu?" Saaya asked smirking and Amu launched at Saaya like there was no tomorrow.

The two girls ended up on the floor pulling each other hair, calling each other names and even punching, a typical cat fight if you've ever seen one.

The teacher came in and immediately separated the two girls and sent them to the office, Rima volunteered to go as a witness and the teacher nodded and took Rima and Kairi as witnesses.

In the principal's office Ikuto was busy talking with Tsukasa when the 4 teens came in.

"Yes?" Tsukasa asked seeing Amu and Saaya's distorted states.

"These two" the teacher said gesturing to Amu and Saaya "were fighting when I got in class just now, I have to go attend to my class so please talk to them" the teacher then left.

"So, what happened?" Tsukasa asked.

"Bimbo Hinamori attacked me" Saaya said and Amu scoffed while Rima rolled her eyes.

"Is this true Amu-chan?" Tsukasa asked and Amu nodded.

"Yea I did but only because she called me a bimbo and said I was sleeping with Ik- Tsukiyomi-sensei for good grades" Amu said.

"And why did you say that Yamabuki-san?" Tsukasa asked.

"I said that because it's true!" Saaya said.

"I've had about enough, let ME tell the story" Rima said annoyed and Tsukasa nodded.

"Me and Amu were in class when Saaya suddenly yelled at Kairi, who by the way broke little Yaya's heart, anyway so I told Saaya to shut the fuck up and sit down" Rima said straight out honestly. "Saaya then called me shorty and Amu said she had no right to talk to me like that then Saaya called Amu a bimbo and said she was sleeping with Ikuto which is impossible because Amu's to dense to even realize her own love for Ikuto" Rima finished her story and Ikuto couldn't help a soft chuckle.

Tsukasa nodded and looked at Kairi "Do you have anything to add onto the story?" Tsukasa asked.

"Like why you broke Yaya!" Rima snapped at Yaya.

"How about the fact that Shorty over there beat him to a bloody pulp yesterday" Saaya said and Rima snorted "That I did and I'll do it again for what he did to Yaya" Rima said and she and Saaya glared at each other.

"It seems all this ends up at you Kairi-kun" Tsukasa said and Kairi sighed.

"I'll tell you what happened…" he said.

**Kimiko: CLIFF HANGER! Will the next chapter reveal the truth? Won't it? Who knows?**

**Yaya and Rima: YOU DO!**

**Kimiko: Well no duh!**

**Utau: This chapter seems rushed at the beginning…**

**Kimiko: Yea sorry about that everyone, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I was happy to know I would updating for you guys and not just myself **

**Thanks a ton for all the great reviews:**

**Guest**

**EverlastingBoredom**

**NYA nekopanda takeova**

**Guest**

**Mati 111**

**YumeMiru15sai**

**ZanyAnimeGirl**

**cutevampkitten03**

**AnimeAddict2000**

**i'm just me**

**Guest**

**Josephine Dark**

**kadienewberg**

**Kukai's-Eternal-Girl**

**Wisteria Blossom**

**princess thieves of heart**

**KUKAIxAMU**

**WinnieCocoaFlip**

**ILoveAnime101**

**Rima: Please read and review so we can find out what happens next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kimiko: HI GUYS!**

**Yaya: Yay! An early update!**

**Kimiko: Yea inspiration kinda struck me like lightning so updating while I have it!**

**Utau: Then start already! Kimiko doesn't own anything but the plot and herself! Enjoy!**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 13: Holy SH*T! Shocking revelations!**

Previously:

"_Kairi-kun!" Saaya called running over to him and hugging him._

"_Are you doubting me? You think I'm lying?"_

"_Oh look its bimbo Hinamori, is it fun doing your teacher for good marks Amu?" Saaya asked smirking_

"_Me and Amu were in class when Saaya suddenly yelled at Kairi, who by the way broke little Yaya's heart, anyway so I told Saaya to shut the fuck up and sit down" Rima said straight out honestly. "Saaya then called me shorty and Amu said she had no right to talk to me like that then Saaya called Amu a bimbo and said she was sleeping with Ikuto which is impossible because Amu's to dense to even realize her own love for Ikuto" Rima finished her story_

"_It seems all this ends up at you Kairi-kun" Tsukasa said and Kairi sighed._

"_I'll tell you what happened…" Kairi said._

Kairi lifted his glasses so they were back in place; he looked at the faces of Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu, Yamabuki Saaya, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and the head master Tsukasa.

"Oh this will be good" Rima said "Tsukasa why don't you call in Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Tadase and Nagihiko in while you're at it, they all want to hear this" Rima said and Tsukasa nodded and did just that.

Utau walked in with Nagihiko and Kukai, she was re-doing her final year for better marks, she was in Nagihiko and Kukai's class since it was there last year as well.

"What's going on here?" Utau asked and saw Kukai glare at Kairi.

"We'll explain now just wait for everyone" Rima said.

Next came in Tadase, they all waited a while when there came a soft knock from the door.

"You called for Yaya, Tsukasa-san?" Yaya asked popping her head in the room when she saw everyone, she immediately went to Rima who hugged her close to her like an overprotective mother, Kukai stood next to Yaya and Rima so that he could watch over Yaya and not harm Kairi.

"Now that we're all here, we can all here the story" Rima said and Nagihiko, Utau, Tadase, Yaya and Kukai starred at her confused.

"Kairi's going to tell us why I broke poor little Yaya" Rima said and Kukai clenched his teeth and fists, so Utau put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The truth is…" Kairi started.

"You can't tell them!" Saaya screeched and Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder.

"He can do what he wants to" Ikuto said somewhat annoyed and Saaya seemed to be getting smaller.

"I was in the library when Saaya-san came up to me, she was in tears and hugged me, I didn't know what to do so I just sat there till she calmed down" Kairi started "when she finally calmed down she started blaming me for ruining her life and that it was my fault she would have no future, I had no idea what she was talking about so when I asked her, she told me she was pregnant with my child." Kairi said and saw tears well up in Yaya's eyes so he looked away.

"You cheated on Yaya?" Rima screeched and nearly attacked Kairi.

"No… well not that I can remember anyway, apparently one night, I suppose the night of our big celebration for destroying Easter, I was walking home drunk and walked into her, in the end we had sex according to Saaya but I couldn't remember anything, she showed me the pregnancy test so I didn't know what to believe" Kairi said "I knew if this was my fault I would have to take responsibility and that I couldn't be with Yaya…" Kairi said.

"Wait, Saaya you didn't sleep with Kairi! You slept with me and said I could leave the condom…" Tadase said confused and everyone starred at him shocked.

"WHAT?" Amu asked and fainted; Rima couldn't help but be shocked herself.

"She told me she was on the pill" Tadase said.

"Saaya did you ever really sleep with Kairi!" Rima snapped and saw Saaya hesitate.

"Well I… and…"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Rima yelled and attacked Saaya, Nagihiko was trying to get Rima of Saaya but Rima would have none of it.

"You think that's funny! Accusing someone of being your child's father when you know it's someone else! Fuck what I would give to tell Nagihiko that he is actually my child's father! And here you are fucking lying about the father! Bitch go to hell!" Rima snarled and kept throwing bad remarks at Saaya.

For Nagihiko the world seemed to have frozen over 'Fuck what I would give to tell Nagihiko that he is actually my child's father!', Rima had lied to him… she'd know all along… there he was telling her how much he loved her and cared for her and how he would watch after the child as if it were his own when it was!

"ENOUGH!" Yaya shouted with tears in her eyes and Rima immediately stopped.

"Rima-tan this isn't good for baby-tan!" Yaya said "and Rima-tan should tell Nagi the full truth now since Rima-tan let it slip out" Yaya said and Rima's eyes widened "Oh… fuck..." Rima mumbled and turned to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko… I… I can explain…" Rima said hesitantly and Nagihiko chuckled half heartedly.

"You were laughing the whole time weren't you?" he asked "You didn't want me in my own child's life so you kept it from me, am I really that bad?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nagihiko… I…" Rima started but he cut her off "Its fine, I understand. I'm sorry I ever bothered you Mashiro-san" Nagihiko said, he excused himself and left, Rima ran after him when she finally found the will to.

"Rima-tan…" Yaya whispered sadly and Kukai pulled Yaya in for a hug "Just give them time to talk" Kukai said and Yaya nodded sadly.

Utau was helping a now awake Amu up, she looked torn as well, she didn't show it on her face but Ikuto could see it in her eyes.

"Amu… let me take you to the nurse" Ikuto said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine… I-I'm fine…" Amu lied.

Amu didn't expect Ikuto to hug her so tightly in front of everyone, especially the school principal since it could get him fired.

"Don't lie to me, I hate it when you lie to me" he whispered and Amu nodded and he led her out the office.

"What a bimbo" Saaya muttered and Utau glared at her.

"Says the one lying about who the father of her child is!" Utau snapped.

"Saaya-san, why?" Yaya asked.

"Why? WHY? Because it wasn't fair! You're such a child! You're always speaking in third person and acting like a baby! It wasn't fair that you had a caring boyfriend! You didn't deserve him! So I took him! I would have shown him what a real woman was! Not some baby that could never give a man pleasure" Saaya snapped and Utau was disgusted.

"You are a disgusting pig Saaya! Sex isn't the way to find love; sex doesn't matter if you're in love!" Utau said.

"Oh please Utau! Besides you just want Kairi and Yaya to get back together because you hate Yaya getting all this extra attention from YOUR boyfriend!" Saaya said.

"Saaya you pretend you're so smart but you're not! Kukai and Yaya are like family to one another, Kukai cares for Yaya like the little sister he never had and I'm proud to say I have such a caring boyfriend!" Utau said "and you can keep Kairi, Yaya doesn't need a dumbass boyfriend who will only break her down"

"Utau-tan please stop… let's just leave" Yaya said pulling on Utau's sleeve and Utau nodded leaving with Kukai and Yaya.

"I think it will be in the schools best interest to know who the real father of the child is so I will personally take you this afternoon for DNA tests" Tsukasa said.

"You are dismissed" he said and Tadase, Saaya and Kairi left.

Rima had run after Nagihiko but she had run till the park and was to exhausted to go any further, she didn't even know if she was on his trail, she felt tears slide down her face.

"I'm sorry… I was scared… Scared you wouldn't accept your own child… I'm sorry Nagihiko…" she sobbed curling up into a ball on the ground.

"Rima-chan?" a voice asked and Rima looked up startled.

"Oh… hello Fujisaki-san" Rima said seeing Nagihiko's mom.

"What are you doing here Rima-chan? Shouldn't you be in school?" Nagihiko's mom asked.

"I made a mistake Fujisaki-san… a terrible mistake and I don't know what to do now" Rima said and ended up explaining her story to Nagihiko's mom.

Amu and Ikuto were walking to the nurse's office, Amu saw the office come into view and turned to face Ikuto, but just as she was turning, she felt her back hit a few lockers luckily not too hard and soft lips on her own.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was Ikuto kissing her but he was so tempting she couldn't help but kiss back and slowly raised her hands only to tangle them in his hair.

Ikuto had been waiting to do this for so long now so when Amu wasn't rejecting him or pushing him away he was overjoyed.

After a while the two pulled away for air, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Amu, I love you" Ikuto whispered causing Amu to blush.

"But y-you're my t-eacher…" Amu said.

"I don't care, I'll get fired if I have to, but I want to be with you Amu, I want to know your mine and no other man can have you, please say you'll be mine" Ikuto said.

"I…I… I will… I love you Ikuto" Amu said and they shared another kiss more passionate then the previous.

**Kimiko: Dum dum duuuu….**

**Rima: What**

**Amu: The**

**Utau: Hell**

**Yaya: Was**

**Rima: THAT?**

**Kimiko: My dramatic music?**

**All: WE MEANT THE CHAPTER!**

**Kimiko: Oh… drama! :D**

**Amu: How can I kiss my sensei?**

**Yaya: Why is Saaya suddenly in this?**

**Rima: Why did you ruin my life?**

**Utau: Please read and review so we can figure out what's going to happen next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kimiko: (crying)**

**Yaya: Kimi-chii, what's wrong?**

**Kimiko: I'm just so happy! (Cries harder)**

**Utau: Then why are you crying!?**

**Kimiko: There tears of joy! I just love all my readers and reviewers so much! Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! It's because of you that I want to update everyday but sadly I can't**

**Rima: Are you gonna update now?**

**Kimiko: Yes! Saaya if you please**

**Saaya: Kimiko doesn'-**

**Kimiko: What the hell are you doing?**

**Saaya: Doing your disclaimer?**

**Kimiko: I meant get out of my sight!**

**Rima: (chuckles) Kimiko owns nothing accept the plot and herself.**

**Kimiko: Sad but true**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 14: Rumors? Why not add a little revenge?**

Previously:

_"You were laughing the whole time weren't you?" he asked "You didn't want me in my own child's life so you kept it from me, am I really that bad?" Nagihiko asked._

_"I made a mistake Fujisaki-san… a terrible mistake and I don't know what to do now" Rima said and ended up explaining her story to Nagihiko's mom._

_"Amu, I love you" Ikuto whispered causing Amu to blush. _

_"I…I… I will… I love you Ikuto" Amu said and they shared another kiss more passionate then the previous._

Kairi was walking to school the next day, he was happy that the child was in fact not his, he should have known from the start even if he was drunk he wouldn't cheat on Yaya, but he had hurt Yaya, would she ever really forgive him for breaking up with her without explaining himself?

He remembered clearly as daylight what had happened yesterday and hoped Saaya wouldn't totally freak out and hurt Yaya in any way or do that to any of his other friends.

_(Flashback)_

Kairi and Tsukasa sat in the waiting room; Saaya had just gone in so they could take a sample of her blood since Kairi had gone first.

Saaya came into the waiting room and sat down next to Kairi, she even had the nerve to put her hand on his leg, Kairi moved his leg away from Saaya but she wouldn't let go.

"Kairi… even if the baby isn't yours will you promise to stay with me?" Saaya asked hopeful.

Kairi felt like scoffing or laughing at Saaya.

"No Saaya, if the child is not mine I am going to do anything to get my Yaya back" Kairi said.

"Why do you care so much about that child?! I can give you so much more than she ever could!" Saaya said angry.

"I love Yaya!" Kairi said "that's why; you can never take Yaya's place in my heart"

The results soon came back negative and Saaya burst into tears as Kairi got up and left

_(End Flashback)_

Rima felt like everyone was starring at her when she walked into the school ground.

"I heard that the chibi devil is pregnant" one girl whispered.

"They say she begged Fujisaki-san to sleep with her and when he said no she got him drunk so she could carry his child" another whispered.

"I heard she's insisting Fujisaki-san take responsibility for the child and marry her" another girl whispered.

Rima felt her eyes starting to sting.

'It's not true…' she thought sadly 'stop making this up, it's not true'

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Rima yelled, a dark aura surrounding her.

"I don't know where you heard any of that but it's not true!" she yelled and ran out the school.

"Rima…?" Amu asked confused as Rima ran past her.

'Look its Hinamori Amu' a girl whispered.

'You mean Hinamori -I'm sleeping with my sensei- Amu?' her friend asked.

'I heard she is seeing Tsukiyomi-sensei for good grades' another one of the girls said.

"What the hell?" Amu said shocked and Utau walked up to her.

"Saaya started bad rumors about you and Rima" she said and Amu sighed.

"So that's why she ran out… poor Rima, I texted her last night but she wouldn't talk to me" Amu said.

Suddenly all the girls squealed and ran to the gate, crowding around something, someone or more than one person.

"Nagihiko-sama!" one squealed.

"You don't have to marry the chibi devil just because she's carrying your child!" another said.

"We'll protect you from her Nagihiko-sama!" another said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Nagihiko asked confused.

"Saaya-san told us that the demon Mashiro-san forced herself on you and then got you drunk to sleep with her! Now she wants you to marry her and take care of the child but you don't have to Nagihiko-sama!" one girl said and Nagihiko starred at them shocked.

"Damn girls" Utau said annoyed.

"It's no use Utau, there is nothing we can do to stop them" Amu said.

"Or is there..." Utau said smirking.

"What are you thinking Utau?" Amu asked.

"Oh just a little something I like to call revenge" Utau said.

Utau was busy explaining her, as she liked to call it, genius plan to Amu when her eyes got covered.

"Guess who"

"Ikuto? Tsukasa? Vin Diesel?" Utau joked and Amu burst out laughing.

"Utau how do you know American actors?" Amu asked through her laughing fit.

"I was bored and it was the closest movie I could grab" Utau said and peeled the hands away from her eyes.

"Aww, you're not Vin Diesel" she complained and Amu and she laughed.

"I know, I'm better looking" Kukai joked.

"Of course you are honey" Utau said and hugged Kukai.

"What are you two talking about?" Kukai asked pulling away a little but still holding Utau in his embrace.

"Saaya is spreading bad rumors about Amu and Rima so were going to have a little revenge" Utau said smirking.

"I'll help" Kukai said "she made Kairi and Yaya break up and Yaya go into a state of depression"

"Yaya's not in a state of depression" Yaya said walking up to them "Yaya's just sad that Saaya would do something like that" Yaya said "and Yaya just wished Kairi had told Yaya when he broke up with Yaya"

Nagihiko finally got out of the crowd and went to the small group that consisted of Amu, Yaya, Utau and Kuka.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hi Nagi" Yaya greeted Nagihiko as she normally would.

"Is Mashiro-san at school today?" he asked looking away.

"Rima was here a few minute ago but then all those girls said bad things about her so she left…" Amu said.

"Oh... thanks" Nagihiko said and couldn't help but sigh relieved.

"You know she didn't mean to keep it from you, right?" Amu asked.

"She was just scared" Utau said.

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked the two confused.

"Rima was scared; she immediately came to us for help. She almost got an abortion but luckily she didn't go through with it, then she said she would give the baby to a family that could properly care for the child, but then Yaya made Rima promise to keep the baby" Utau explained.

"Rima looked really happy with Nagi by her side, she immediately ran after Nagi yesterday" Yaya said sadly. "That's why Nagi-tan should listen what Rima has to say so that Rima-tan and Nagi can be happy again"

"She really does love you Nagi, but at first she was scared you wouldn't love her when you found out she was pregnant" Amu said.

"Don't lose her man, it will be the biggest mistake of your life" Kukai said, "I don't know what I would do without Utau by my side"

"Aww Kukai you're so sweet" Utau said and kissed Kukai.

"Seriously guys!?" Amu asked annoyed.

"Don't be jealous Amu-koi" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear from behind and everyone could have sworn she jumped 5 feet in the air.

"I-ikuto!?" she exclaimed.

"The one and only" Ikuto said.

"Don't sneak up on! Bad enough rumors are spreading already!" Amu said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about the rumors" Ikuto said putting a comforting had on Amu's shoulder.

"But what if you get fired?" Amu asked worried.

"I already talked to Tsukasa, as long as I don't give you special attention and grades and pretend were nothing more than student and teacher at school, he's fine with it" Ikuto said and Amu smiled. It was times like this she was glad they had such an understand headmaster.

The ball rang and everyone split up and went to their separate classes, not in the mood for the torture that was school.

**Kimiko: Done!**

**Rima: Why did I run away like a little useless girl?!**

**Kimiko: Pregnancy mood swings :D**

**Utau: I love my plan, what is it?**

**Kimiko: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Nadeshiko: Read and review so that Kimiko updates again!**

**Everyone: (stares at Nadeshiko shocked) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Rima: Your back? O_O**

**Kimiko: I'm sick so I have time to update**

**Amu: Fair enough.**

**Yaya: Get better soon**

**Utau: Kimiko owns nothing but the plot and herself.**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 15: Utau's Plan**

Utau sat in each class looking over what she liked to call 'the perfect plan to get Saaya back' yes, it was a long name but she didn't know what else to call it considering 'operation payback' was to cliché for her taste.

Nagihiko couldn't seem to get his mind of Rima, he missed her that much he would admit, sure she had lied but he was sure she had, had her reasons he just wish she hadn't. Sure he was glad he had found out the truth but what was going to happen now? Would Rima allow him to see his child?

Kukai was just doodling in his book not really thinking anything specific or listening to the teacher go on and on about stuff he couldn't care less about.

A few classes away, Amu sat attentively listening to Ikuto give a speech about how the Violin was created, a lot of girls were glaring at her but she couldn't care less, Ikuto was hers and she his.

Kairi was nervous, he wanted to speak to Yaya but didn't know what to say, he really was no good when it came to talking to girls. He wondered if she would ever forgive him and maybe take him back but that was of course if he got past all the others especially Rima.

Ikuto was happily explaining to the class how the Violin came to be, but every ones in a while he would see his Strawberry out the corner of his eye, yes that's right she was HIS Strawberry now and no one was allowed to take her from him, not even the world.

Yaya on the other hand was just waiting for the bell to ring so that she could eat her bento and bag of sweets that she had sneaked to school.

Rima sat on her bed at home, hugging a pillow close to her.

"I didn't force him to do anything…" she kept mumbling.

She stood up and went to the bathroom slowly; she lifted up her shirt and looked at the small lump that was forming where her stomach was.

"I promise I won't leave you" she whispered sadly as tears fell down her face.

The bell for lunch couldn't have rang soon enough as the kids all piled out there classrooms to get to the cafeteria, Utau, Kukai and Nagihiko made their way to the lunch room together.

Yaya happily skipped to the cafeteria not really watching where she was going her bag of sweet in her hands, sadly she bumped into someone dropping her sweets causing it all to spill to the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yaya cried out sadly.

"I am so sorry" Kairi apologized feeling terrible, he had been in the way and thus Yaya had bumped into him.

"I am so sorry Yaya, let me get you new sweets" Kairi insisted.

Yaya looked at Kairi shocked, she was the one that had bumped into him but here he was apologizing to her and offering to buy her new sweets.

"Uhm… sure… it's not really Kairi's fault, Yaya means Yaya was the one that-" Yaya was cut off.

"I was in the way, I should have been watching where I was going" Kairi insisted. "Come, let's go get you some more sweets" Kairi said and actually started leading Yaya out of school.

Yaya could only follow, not even asking why Kairi was leading her out of school.

The walk was silent till suddenly Yaya saw her favorite candy store come into view, she happily squealed.

"You remembered?" she asked Kairi shocked.

"How could I forget?" Kairi asked smiling and fixing his glasses.

Kairi took Yaya inside and told her to get whatever she liked, Yaya was so happy she immediately set to work on getting various types and sizes candy, when she was done Kairi paid for everything much to Yaya's horror at what the end total was.

"Thank you Kairi…" Yaya said looking down.

"Don't look down Yaya, you should look up and show the world your beautiful smile" Kairi said blushing.

"Kairi… why didn't you tell Yaya?" Yaya asked.

"I wanted to know if it was true first but then Saaya took my phone and sent you that text, I wasn't man enough to go to you and tell you Saaya had texted you from my phone because I didn't want to hurt you… I'm sorry Yaya" Kairi said and Yaya smiled.

"That's all Yaya wanted to know, Yaya knew that wasn't like Kairi, that's why Yaya forgives Kairi" Yaya said and hugged Kairi, Kairi happily hugged Yaya back never wanting to let go.

Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Amu and Ikuto sat at the lunch table; Utau was explaining her plan to them.

"So you guys know Saaya has been spreading bad rumors about Rima and Amu right, well I have some bad stuff on Saaya that's actually true and were going to make posters and put them all around school, we just need a few good pictures" Utau said smirking "sadly we'll need Tadagay's help" she said.

"I'll speak to Tadase" Kukai said.

"Were going to need Rima's fanboys" Utau said.

"I'll go speak to Rima" Amu said.

"No, HE has to!" Utau said pointing at Nagihiko.

"Why do I have to, exactly?" Nagihiko asked.

"Because if you don't it will fully be over between you two" Utau pointed out and Nagihiko sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it" he said and Utau smiled.

"I know you would" she said happily.

"Now then Amu and Ikuto I actually do need both your input" Utau explained.

"I want you guys to have a pretend fight so Saaya thinks she can flirt with Ikuto" Utau said.

"What now?" Amu asked.

"No" Ikuto said.

"Amu, please~" Utau begged.

"It's only pretend Ikuto, I want to get back at Saaya" Amu admitted.

"I love the fact that you have a vengeful side Amu" Ikuto smirked and Amu blushed, "P-pervert…"

**Kimiko: Done :D**

**Rima: Mmm… there was little of me in this one and it's short.**

**Kimiko: It was mostly for Utau's plan and I'm sorry it's short.**

**Rima: Fair enough.**

**Kimiko: Now then! Last chapter I totally forgot to thank my reviewers! So I will be doing both the thanks in this one:**

**Thanks for reviewing: ****Chapter 13**

**Wisteria Blossom**

**YumeMiru15sai**

**lilarinofanficgoddess**

**princess thieves of heart**

**EverlastingBoredom**

**djsharelle14**

**cutevampkitteen03**

**Kukai's-Eternal-Girl**

**KUKAIxAMU**

**ApocalypseRoller**

**NYA nekopanda takeova**

**Mati 111**

**PinkRoseStories**

**Guest3**

**Shimmer-White Mermaid**

**Guest**

**Chapter 14:**

**riko-1999**

**Twisty-chan**

**ZanyAnimeGirl**

**YumeMiru15sai**

**Shimmer-White Mermaid**

**DON' . **

**Guest**

**KUKAIxAMU**

**Mati 111**

**Remember reviews help update :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kimiko: Okay, I know it's been a while but I have a good explanation!**

**Rima: Please do explain yourself then**

**Kimiko: Okay I know no one reads these things in bold type but I feel like I need to explain myself anyway, my exams came a lot sooner and being as blocked as I was I just couldn't find to type but I'm back now, so here goes ^_^**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 16: Plan preparations**

Getting all the preparations done for plan:

**The perfect plan to get Saaya back**

_Nagihiko – Rima_

Nagihiko slowly made his way to Rima's house, his head was everywhere but on Utau's payback plan, he sighed a bunch of memories going through his head.

"_Let's be hypothetical here, if I were to say, oh I don't know… tell you that I was pregnant with your child… what would your reaction be?" Rima had asked_

"_I don't know, I guess I would take responsibility since it would be my fault and help find the child a good home so that it can have a happy life, hypothetically that is" He had replied_

"_So you would just take responsibility because you had to not cause you want to?"_

"_Well yea, I mean no one wants to be a parent at 18 Rima, I mean let's be serious now, and that is pretty much screwing up your life"_

He had actually told her that, no wonder she had been scared and didn't want to tell him. When Rima's mom had spilled the beans that very same day he had asked who the father was and Rima didn't actually reply, did she? No he had replied for her!

'Rima was scared and I didn't give her enough time to tell me who the father was, I just decided what I would rather hear' Nagihiko thought to himself. 'How selfish am I? And because of me Rima might leave me and never let me see my child!' Nagihiko thought and picked up his pace and rushed to Rima's house.

"Rima?!" he called pounding on the door "Rima open up! Please!" Nagihiko said and the door slowly opened to reveal a small blond girl with messy bed hair, she was in red pajamas with white polka dots, her face looked like she was just about ready to cry but the tear stains on her cheeks suggested she had already cried.

"Rima…" Nagihiko said.

"… I'm sorry…" Rima whispered under her breath,

"Excuse me?" Nagihiko asked having not heard Rima.

"I'm sorry Nagi… I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared!" Rima said tears pooling in her eyes.

"T-that day… when I told you… you… you said it would be screwing up your life so I didn't…. I didn't want you to feel I ruined your life… I love you too much…" Rima sobbed and Nagihiko smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Rima…" he whispered happily resting his head in her golden locks. "It's not your fault alone, it's my fault to" he assured her as she sobbed into his chest "I'm sorry I ran out like that, I was confused but I love you too much to lose you after I finally got you my chibi devil" Nagihiko said smiling and Rima gripped the front of his shirt tightly just sobbing.

A little while later Nagihiko was sitting on the sofa with Rima sitting on the floor between his knees, she was telling him everything about her and the baby and showing him all the pictures she had of the baby thus far, Nagihiko was so happy to see everything about his and Rima's child while he brushed out Rima's golden locks since she said it was too much effort.

"Oh yea Rima, I heard that Saaya had been spreading bad rumors about you and Amu-chan" Nagihiko said and Rima nodded sadly.

"Well Utau came up with a plan and she needs your input since you can get your fanboys to help" Nagihiko said and Rima looked up at him.

"That's not the only reason you came here, right?" Rima asked becoming scared.

"Of course not!" Nagihiko reassured her "I wanted to talk to you and see you."

Rima smiled and nodded.

"I'll help, this should be good since it's Utau that came up with the plan" Rima said and Nagihiko went on to explain the plan to Rima while she started dialing her loyal followers.

_Utau – Kukai_

"Utau do we really need this much paper?" Kukai asked his girlfriend and she just nodded.

"Yes, yes we do if we're going to do this properly" Utau said.

"Who are you going to get to print so much stuff?" Kukai asked.

"Yukari and Niikaido of course" Utau said smirking "Oh and let's not forget Ikuto… which reminds me those two better be rehearsing their lines!" Utau said.

"I'm sure they are" Kukai sweatdropped remembering how Utau had 'persuaded' the two to keep to the script she wrote.

_{Flashback}_

"_Amu, Ikuto here's your scripts for the break up" Utau said._

"_Scripts?" Amu asked._

"_Yes, we have to make this seem believable" Utau said and gave them a few minutes to scan the script._

"_Utau I am not saying that!" Amu said starring at the script wide-eyed._

"_Utau if Amu doesn't want to, I won't either" Ikuto said._

"_If you guys don't I will put Amu naked in a room full of fan-boys and tie Ikuto to a metal pole in the room so he can watch the fan-boys have their way with Amu" Utau said smirking._

"_You wouldn't!" Amu exclaimed and Utau showed her a pair of scissors and handcuffs._

"_Want to bet on that Amu?" Utau asked smirking._

"_O-okay I'll do it!" Amu said and Ikuto sighed and nodded._

_{End Flashback}_

Kukai shivered at his girlfriend's evil mind.

_Ikuto – Amu_

"No Ikuto… I can't do this anymore…" Amu said sadly.

"Amu stop being such a drama queen" Ikuto said "let's talk about this properly."

"No Ikuto, I'm done… we… we're… over…" Amu burst into tears and flung herself into Ikuto's arms, he chuckled and embrassed the sobbing pinkette.

"Amu it's not real, we're not really breaking up" he assured her stroking her hair.

"Utau wants this to seem real but every time I even think about losing you now that I have you it hurts" Amu sobbed and Ikuto chuckled.

"Amu, I am not planning on ever leaving your side so you have nothing to worry about" Ikuto assured Amu and pulled her away a bit to look her in the eyes. "I love you too much"

"I love you to Ikuto" Amu said and they shared a passionate kiss.

_Yaya – Kairi_

Yaya and Kairi were sitting on a bench in the park both munching on the candy Kairi had bought Yaya, they had ditched the last few hours of school for the first time in their live to discuss what had happened and where they stood.

"Yaya was really hurt when Yaya got the text, Yaya rushed to Kairi's house but Yukari had said that Kairi wasn't there" Yaya explained.

"I'm so sorry Yaya" Kairi said ashamed of himself.

"It's not Kairi's fault, Kairi was just trying to be a good person by helping Saaya but Saaya had other mean plans" Yaya said "Yaya is glad it wasn't Kairi that sent that message though because Yaya loves Kairi a lot" Yaya said blushing.

"I love you to Yaya" Kairi said smiling at Yaya, blushing as well.

"Yaya is sorry she can't give Kairi all the things Saaya-san can…" Yaya said looking down.

"Yaya I don't care about those things" Kairi said putting his hand over Yaya and she entwined their hands "I only want your love"

**Kimiko: It's done! This chapter took me longer than expected, I am so sorry everyone!**

**Rima: Remember reviews are love.**

**Kimiko: And feel free to tell me what you think about the stories in your reviews just no flaming, I am open to suggestions ^_^**

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 15:  
><strong>

Wisteria Blossom

princess thieves of heart

HaibaraAiFan

KUKAIxAMU

Twisty-chan

cutevampkitten03

Girl5572

Shimmer-White Mermaid x3

DON' .

NYA nekopanda takeova

CornIsMyName2012

ICCFOWIGSM

Bulma3678

PinkRoseStories

KnightFaerie

Guest

Makorralove345

Guest

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_****_Firstly thank you so much for everyone who reviewed I really love all you guys reviews so much! I always re-read them even if there just a simple 'please update soon'

** : **I wish to apologize but I could not understand your review but i tried translating it and I saw a threat of 'update or else' so I hope you like the update ^_^"

**Guest: **I am so glad you like the story but please do not die! You must live! I really appreciated your review and loved reading it so hope to get more from you as the story continues ^_^

**Shimmer-White Mermaid: **I will be sure to check out your story, thank you so much for the reviews ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Kimiko: Hi everyone so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! It was round about the middle of last year that I stopped right? I honestly apologize! I had to get my tail in gear not to fail Gr. 10 but I am glad to announce that I am now a Gr. 11 student :D Sad thing about that is that I have to work A LOT harder then last year! I also had mayor writers block and for that I honestly apologize from the bottom of my heart! I have become a full time cosplayer (Check me out on Facebook I will post a link on my info ) also I hope you all had an amazing festive season! I was so glad to read everyone's reviews and I hope everyone is still following me after I took so long, I will reply to reviews after the chapter as per usual ^_^**

**Rima: Excuses, excuses! Just continue with the chapter though I wonder how many readers you have left (snickers)**

**Kimiko: Prove Rima wrong minna and read and review!**

**Rima: Kimiko doesn't own the characters or Shugo Chara, only herself and the plot.**

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 17: The red heads demise! Part 1**

"RIMA! NAGI!" Amu called running up to Rima and Nagihiko who were heading to school "How are you feeling today?" she asked out of breath as she caught up to the couple.

"Good and you?" Rima asked.

"Nervous…" Amu admitted and Rima chuckled, Utau had called her when Nagihiko went home last night and explained the whole plan in amazingly accurate detail.

"Don't be, you are cool 'n spicy Amu Hinamori after all, you'll be fine" Rima said and Amu hugged her friend.

"Thank you Rima… just… be there to console me as soon as I run away from Ikuto" Amu said and Rima nodded "I promise"

The school came into view and Rima felt Amu tense up "Hey look at the bright side when all this is done we won't have Saaya to deal with anymore" Rima said and Amu nodded.

They walked into the school grounds and gasped, everywhere was paper with bad things Saaya had done on them, surprisingly even some pictures, papers were still falling from the roof and Rima, Amu and Nagihiko each picked one up.

"Yamabuki Saaya sleeps with Hatori Tadase and gets pregnant" Rima read.

"Yamabuki Saaya pays captain of the softball team to sleep with her" Amu read.

"Yamabuki Saaya is a whore" Nagihiko read.

"Utau" all three teens say.

"You called?" Utau asked walking up to them with Kukai right next to her.

"So this is what you needed the fan-boys for?" Rima asked.

"Not only this…" Utau said "In 5….4….3…2…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" An all too familiar female voice exclaimed "None of this is true!"

"Like hell it isn't" A boy said.

"Wait did Saaya really pay you to sleep with her?" a random girl asked the captain of the softball team shocked and he nodded.

"I have regretted it ever since" he said.

"I'm not a whore, you want to see a real whore!? It's that girl dating her teacher!" Saaya pointed an excusing finger at Amu but everyone continued to stare at Saaya.

"At least Amu's not paying him!" the random girl said once more and Rima smirked.

"Oh the joy of pay back, Utau you are an angel" Rima said.

"Amu your part comes later~" Utau said excited and Amu gulped. "Isn't this enough?" she asked and Rima and Utau starred at her "NO WAY!" they exclaimed in unison.

Nagihiko who had just stayed silent this whole time smiled at Amu reassuringly.

"Don't worry Amu-chan you guys aren't really breaking up, Ikuto-kun loves you too much" Nagihiko reassured Amu who sighed and nodded.

"EVERYONE!" Yaya exclaimed and attacked Rima into a giant hug "Good morning" she said happily. "Has anyone seen Kairi?" she asked excited.

"No…" Everyone admitted and looked at Yaya confused at why she was looking for Kairi.

"Oh wait there he is!" Yaya said and ran and attacked Kairi into a giant hug, he only chuckled and hugged his energetic girlfriend back.

"What happened there?" Utau asked shocked and everyone just shrugged, they knew as little as Utau.

"I think we can safely say they are back together" Amu said smiling.

"Come on everyone we better get to classes" Nagihiko said and everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"Amu stop fidgeting" Rima said annoyed as they sat in their first class for the day.

"Easy for you to say Rima, you have Nagi back, I have to break up with Ikuto" Amu said and Rima slapped Amu on the leg real hard, leaving her hand print.

"Hinamori Amu, WHAT has happened to your I am cool 'n spicy outer character who couldn't care less about these things?! Where are the days where you were complaining about Ikuto needing to leave you alone and him being a pervert" Rima said firmly and Amu nodded.

"You are right Rima! I am Cool 'n Spicy Hinamori Amu and I will not let something like a fake break up break me apart this much!" Amu said.

"Good because I don't remember you being Sailor Moon!" Rima said.

"Sailor who?" Amu asked.

"Never mind that!" Rima said.

"No seriously who is Sailor Moon?" Amu asked and Rima sighed.

"Sailor Moon is the champion of justice and on behalf of the moon she rights wrongs and triumphs over evil, and that means you!" Rima said doing the entire entry Sailor Moon usually does (If you don't know what Sailor Moon is, go watch it NOW *_*)

Amu sweatdropped "Rima…"

"Sailor Moon is an anime character" Rima said sitting down again and Amu chuckled.

"Now I get it! Rima I didn't know you like anime!" Amu said shocked.

"Yes well I like comedy and anime is often really funny" Rima said.

{Utau and Kukai}

"Kukai shouldn't we be getting to class?" Utau asked looking at Kukai confused, he had dragged her all the way to the rooftop of the school.

"No, we never get to spend time together anymore so we are going to now" Kukai said and Utau blushed.

"But what if we get caught?" she asked.

"Isn't that the thrill of it all? Not knowing if we will or won't get caught?" Kukai asked and Utau laughed.

"Kukai you really are the punch line to an adrenaline junky joke" Utau said.

"Is that a good thing?" Kukai asked and Utau chuckled shaking her head as she clutched her stomach, sometimes her boyfriend really was clueless.

"U-utau?" Kukai asked confused "What did I say that was so funny?"

Utau had to wipe at the tears forming in her eyes as she continued laughing.

Kukai smiled at his girlfriend, at least she had forgotten her worry about being caught.

Once Utau had calmed down Kukai and her just sat on the roof talking and looking at the sky, their relationship always had rocky days of its own but for them those meant nothing compared to the days they could just be together without a care in the world.

Utau was the 'older woman' as many would say because she is a year older then Kukai but even so their love was unbreakable, some would say that their love was nothing more than a high school love that would blow over but both knew in their hearts that they were meant for each other.

{Time Skip}

As the end of the day approached neared and everyone sat in their last class waiting for the final bell to ring, Amu couldn't help but feel nervous.

Amu and Rima were sitting in art class, Ikuto's class drawing each other.

"Amu I would like to speak with you after class" Ikuto said in front of the whole class and everyone turned to Amu shocked whispering about what she might have done to upset Ikuto and if they were going to plan a date or something, Amu just kept her Cool 'n Spicy façade in check and pretended not to care much.

"Kay" she said casually.

'That's my best friend' Rima thought proudly.

Saaya smirked as she heard this, this would be her perfect chance to get evidence on the two and have the people turn against Amu again.

Amu and Rima finished up their pictures just as the bell rung signaling the end of the school day.

"Amu I'll meet you outside" Rima said leaving the class and Amu nodded calmly packing away her stuff.

Amu stood up once it was just her and Ikuto in the class and went to his desk

"You wanted to talk to me Sensei?" Amu asked calmly and Ikuto nodded.

"Yes" Ikuto said.

"Oh this is going to be good~" Saaya whispered smirking as she peeped through the door at the couple.

**Kimiko: I am thinking of ending this story soon everyone I apologize but I hope you will stick it out with me! Also I know this chapter sucked and it was short so I apologize once more, I just need to get back into the feeling of updating it so please hang in there with me =)**

**_**_Replies to the Reviews:_**_**

Yaya-Is-A-Baby :This story is actually still ongoing I just suck at updates ^^"

Hintoenathedevilchara: Sadly my grammar is not the best but I honestly am trying my best also thank you for the picture ^_^

**_Thanks for the Reviews:_  
><strong>

YumeMiru15sai

HaibaraAiFan

AIM021

Wisteria Blossom

CuteWhiteMoonKitten

KUKAIxAMU

Mati 111

Miyabi Maeko

White Candy Kiss

Megane-otaku

I AM THE AWESOME HERO

Bulma3678

cutevampkitten03

kadienewberg

Josephine Dark

Guest

EverlastingBoredom

AnimeAddict2000

Shimmer-White Mermaid

PinkRoseStories

happy days last forever

Moemura

Rebecca

balabalanceh

Hintoenathedevilchara

Im a guestduh

Yaya-Is-A-Baby

animelover276

shugo chara fan

Guest

Colleen


	18. Chapter 18

**Kimiko: Yes it is me, I'm updating :D :D**

**Rima: Why are you people even favoriting this story! This is not my character at all!**

**Kimiko: (Sticks tongue out at Rima) They just love the story that much! Utau disclaimer, but do it old school!**

**Utau: (starts beat boxing) Kimiko doesn't own us… own us… or the story… no.. nu uh… she only owns the plot… mmhm**

**Everyone: (holds their arms in a 'x') FAIL!**

_Previously:_

_Amu stood up once it was just her and Ikuto in the class and went to his desk_

"_You wanted to talk to me Sensei?" Amu asked calmly and Ikuto nodded._

"_Yes" Ikuto said._

"_Oh this is going to be good~" Saaya whispered smirking as she peeped through the door at the couple._

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 18: The red heads demise! Part 2**

Ikuto stood up and smiled at Amu, he caught Saaya peeping in out of the corner of his eye.

"How are you today Amu? You seem really sad during class" Ikuto said worried.

"I… it's nothing" Amu said looking away.

"Amu you know you can tell me anything" Ikuto said.

"I just don't know Ikuto… I… I can't do this anymore…" Amu said.

"Do what Amu?" Ikuto asked confused.

"This, us, you're my teacher Ikuto! I… I just… can't do this anymore" Amu said and Ikuto groaned frustrated.

"Oh come on Amu! You're being a drama queen! Can't we talk about this properly?" Ikuto asked.

"No Ikuto, I'm done… we… we're… over…" Amu whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ikuto asked pretending he didn't hear Amu.

"I SAID WE'RE OVER!" Amu yelled and ran out the room.

Amu ran down the hall and straight into Rima's awaiting arms as she sobbed into Rima's chest.

Ikuto stared shocked at the door, he couldn't believe she broke it off just like that, he really thought she loved him.

"Put on the screen" Utau said and everyone looked up to see TV screens in the corridors as well as one the school building, the kids all turned their attention to the screens they we're closest to, Saaya and Ikuto appeared on the screen.

"Sensei are you okay~?" Saaya asked walking into the class swaying her hips.

"Yamabuki-san what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked shocked.

"I forgot something in class but then I heard Hinamori break up with you, if you need a shoulder to cry on I have two~" Saaya flirted.

"No that's fine Yamabuki-san you can just get whatever you forgot and leave" Ikuto said but Saaya only smirked.

"Don't worry s-e-n-s-e-i I'll take good care of your broken heart" Saaya said closing in on Ikuto pressing him into a corner.

Everyone gasped when Saaya went on her tiptoes to kiss Ikuto.

"Don't worry sensei no one will find out~" Saaya said seductively.

Ikuto pushed Saaya away from him.

"How could you even say something like that to your teacher Yamabuki-san!" he said shocked.

"Oh cut the crap, we all know you and Amu had sex" Saaya said.

"I will have you know that Amu is too innocent to do that before marriage, also I am not some sick pervert" Ikuto said and Saaya glared at him.

"You really are blind Sensei! You could have all of me and more but instead you push me away, you are just like the others but I have a way of getting my way" Saaya said smirking as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"I can easily scream now and tell everyone you we're trying to molest me and you can lose your job" Saaya said and Ikuto glared at her.

"You wouldn't" he said.

"Want to bet on that, sensei~?" Saaya said smirking, luckily Utau walked in just as Saaya walked to Ikuto again.

"To bad Saaya that won't work" Utau said smirking "you see my dear, the principal is looking for you because he heard and saw everything"

"What are you talking about Hoshina?" Saaya snapped and Tsukasa walked into the room.

"Utau had them install cameras in this classroom because she was scared for this and you Yamabuki Saaya just got yourself expelled" Tsukasa said "trying to seduce a teacher and even trying to force him, I do not allow such shameful things in my school."

"My daddy will hear about this!" Saaya snapped.

"And your daddy will see this footage" Utau said smiling innocently.

"DAMN YOU HOSHINA!" Saaya yelled lunging for Utau but Kukai held Saaya back.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend" he snapped.

Utau cut the cameras off and the rest of her, Kukai and Ikuto's friends walked in while Tsukasa walked away with Saaya.

Amu rushed to Ikuto who picked her up and spun her around in his arms, when he set her down he kissed her passionately before she could get a word in.

"Aww" the group of girls chorused.

"Saaya has been expelled people this calls for partying!" Rima said.

"Yea cause that is such a good idea Rima" Everyone said looking at Rima's growing stomach.

"I was more thinking a non-alcohol sleepover at the Tsukiyomi house" Rima said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"WEEKEND LONG SLEEPOVER!" Yaya said excited and everyone shrugged.

"Why not" they all shrugged in agreement.

"We'll meet up at Ikuto and my house at 6" Utau said and everyone nodded excited.

"Actually guys…" Rima looked at Nagihiko for some help.

"Rima will be having her ultrasound at 5:50 so we might be a little late" Nagihiko said smiling and everyone nodded in understand.

"Remember to bring the pictures" Yaya said excited and Utau and Amu nodded.

Everyone had a quick discussion on what to take for the sleepover and went their separate ways, Ikuto would drive Amu home, Utau and Kukai were walking hand in hand to Kukai's house to get his stuff while Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko and Rima all walked in the same direction because of how close the 4 lived to each other.

That and Nagihiko refused to have Rima walk alone.

"Rima-tan how does it feel having a small person inside of you?" Yaya asked with stars in her eyes.

"Weird…" Rima admitted and everyone laughed. "Even considering that I have a baby in my stomach feels weird, the very thought both excites and scares me, I'm also scared I'm not a good enough parent for my little one" Rima said.

"Yaya wants to have a baby-tan in her stomach when she's older!" Yaya said excited.

"As long as you wait longer then I did, I'll give you good tips on how to get one" Rima said winking at Yaya who blushed.

Nagihiko shook his head "Like you know much, miss I was drunk" Nagihiko said smirking.

"I am pretty sure I know more then you cross dresser" Rima joked smirking.

"We'll see about that" Nagihiko said smirking jokingly.

"Oh no, we won't, you perverted cross dresser" Rima said and she and Nagihiko laughed.

"Well this is where we part, see you guys tonight!" Yaya said smiling and she and Kairi went left while Rima and Nagihiko went right.

"Mom I'm home!" Rima called walking in her house.

Rima's moms head popped out of the kitchen.

"Hello kids, I'm making a quick lunch before we head to the doctor, you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving" Rima admitted as she and Nagihiko took off their shoes and put down their school bags.

"How was school?" Rima's mom asked.

"We got a girl expelled for being a slut and trying to flirt with Ikuto, oh yea we're having a sleepover tonight at Ikuto and Utau's house and I was wondering if I could go" Rima said and her mom came out the kitchen.

"Well I don't know Rima… you have to be careful during your pregnancy" Her mom said.

"Nagihiko and everyone else is going as well, please!" Rima begged with her cutest face and her mom smiled.

"Sure, if Nagihiko is going I know you'll be fine" Rima's mom said and Rima smiled.

"Thank you mom, you're awesome!" Rima said hugging her mom.

Rima went to her room and got dressed, she also packed her sleepover bag, when she was done they all ate lunch and afterwards went to Nagihiko's house. Rima's mom, Nagihiko's mom and Rima we're talking about the baby and Nagihiko's mom insisted on them showing her the ultrasound pictures when they see her again, she luckily agreed to let Nagihiko go saying he had to take care of Rima.

When Nagihiko was done the 3, Rima, her mom and Nagihiko, went to the doctor.

**Kimiko: SLEEPOVER! I wish I had so many friends so I could have a giant sleepover like that but I don't so I put my lonely wishes into my fanfics XD Hahaha sad but true, now this actually works nicely into the story.**

**So for the next chapter tell me some of your favorite sleepover games and I'll see if I can work it into the chapter :D**

**It feels like this chapter is kinda rushed but I wanted to make it long..ish but I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks for everyone who is still sticking this fanfic through with me, I am going to try updating regularly again so look forward to it :D I'll need 4 – 6 party games so leave me a review~**

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 17:**

johnmajormrbluehippopotamus

Bulma3678

8232nyc

Guest

TheMysteryFire

YumeMiru15sai

AnnaUmulie97

balabalanceh

Mati 111

Moemura

Rebecca

Guest

Guest

Ina

XxAyanexX


	19. Chapter 19

**Kimiko: HI GUYS! OMW this story reacher 200 reviews! Super happy and because of that I have a proposition for you! If we reach at least 250 I promise to write a whole sequel on this fanfic, about the troubles Rima and Nagihiko face as parents, so keep reviewing :D**

**Rima: You realize that will be a pretty boring story since I am going to be an amazing parents**

**Utau: (snickers) Whatever gets you through the day Rima**

**Rima: HEY!**

**Yaya: Read and review please minna-san! :D**

**P.S. If you guys would like to check out some of my cosplays check my profile for links to where you can :3  
><strong>

**The secret life of Rima Chapter 19: Sleepover Madness**

Utau, Kukai and Ikuto were getting everything ready for the sleepover, Ikuto and Utau luckily lived in a large house, their mother had moved away without a real reason but they didn't question it. They had cleared out the largest room in the house so everyone could sleep in there, they laid mattresses all over the floor so that it was comfortable for everyone and Utau made sure she kept the nicest one for Rima since she was with child.

Around 6everyone arrived, Amu was first, Ikuto was quick to lock her into a hug and refusing to let go, Yaya and Kairi were next, Yaya had A LOT of candy with her.

'How is she not a diabetic yet?' Utau thought sweatdropping.

Lastly Kukai (he was late), Nagihiko and Rima arrived, Nagihiko was holding a blushing Rima princess style and Kukai was laughing when Utau opened the door, Utau just shook her head chuckling and let them in.

Everyone got together in the large room and Utau told them to pick any mattress they wanted but showed Rima her special one.

"Thanks Utau" Rima said and Nagihiko got a mattress and dragged it next to Rima's, Rima looked at his mattress, picked it up and hit him over the head with it.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE SLEEPING NEXT TO ME YOU PERVERTED CROSSDRESSER!" Rima exclaimed.

"But I have to take care of Rima and our baby!" Nagihiko said smirking as he hugged Rima.

"Does Rima-tan beat up Nagi to show him how much she loves him?" Yaya asked and everyone burst out laughing.

"Something like that Yaya" Utau said.

"Should Yaya beat up Kairi to show him Yaya loves him?" Yaya asked.

"NO! I mean…" Kairi adjusted his glasses "That is unneeded Yaya, I already know you love me and I love you as well" Kairi said and Yaya blushed cutely.

"Let's play a game!" Amu said and everyone nodded eagerly.

"Truth or dare!" Utau and Kuka declared.

Utau turned to Amu and smirked.

"Truth or Dare Amu?" she asked.

"I'll take a truth..." Amu said scared of Utau.

"How did your parents react when they found out you were dating Ikuto who is also your teacher?" Utau asked and everyone looked at Amu curious.

"Mama was going on about forbidden romance and how cute it was and Papa ran around the house exclaiming that I was growing up to big and Ikuto was stealing me away from him, Mama remembered Ikuto from when we were younger and he was hiding in my room so she was happy we were finally together but she did warn me she was too young for grandchildren" Amu said.

"But I said I couldn't make any promises regarding that matter" Ikuto smirked.

"Then Papa kicked him out but Mama calmed Papa down and Ikuto stayed for dinner, though Ami sure took a quick liking to Ikuto…" Amu muttered the last part.

Amu looked at her group of friends and looked at Rima.

"Truth or Dare Rima-chan!" she said excited.

"I'll take a dare" Rima said shrugging.

The girls all smirked at each other and Rima looked at them confused, they got up and went to Rima and dragged her out the room.

A little while later the girls came back in the room.

"Come now Rima you chose the dare" Amu said and Rima grumbled and walked in the room her hair was in two pigtails, she was wearing a one piece footy pajamas decorated in flowers (like those people dress babies in?) she had on a bib as well as and had a baby bottle.

"I hate you guys" Rima groaned and the guys burst out laughing.

"Come now Rima finish the dare so we can continue" Amu said, Rima glared at Amu got on her knees and crawled to Nagihiko was trying hard not to laugh at his adorable girlfriend.

"Nagi-chan, Rima is hungry, feed her" Rima said cutely, holding out the bottle to him.

Nagihiko chuckled and took the bottle from Rima, he picked her up and rested her in his lap "Say 'AHHH' Rima-chan" Nagihiko said smirking.

"I'll get you back for this crossdresser" Rima warned and opened her mouth "AHH"

Nagihiko fed Rima the bottle as everyone laughed, Rima pulled away from Nagihiko and glared at Utau and Kukai.

"Kukai! Truth or Dare!" Rima said.

"Dare of course!" Kukai said and Rima's smirk grew.

"First Utau we will need you to sit on a cheer" Rima said and Utau sat down "No what?" she asked.

"Kukai I dare you to give Utau a lap dance mixed with a strip tease but we don't want to see it all so you can pick ONE article of clothing to keep on, I think for the sake of the rest of us that can be your boxers" Rima said smirking and Kukai starred at her shocked.

"Are you serious?!" Utau and Kukai exclaimed.

"Very" Rima said smirking; she went to the music player and started up 'Lollipop Luxury' by Jeffrey Star.

Kukai smirked and shrugged.

"Be warned guys after this you might need to hold back your girlfriends" Kukai said.

Kukai had no idea what he was doing so the lap danced was awful and he struggled with his own clothing, in the end it was more funny then sexy even Utau was laughing so hard her stomach hurt, when the song ended Kukai turned to Kairi and Yaya.

"Because of Rima I will make sure you two suffer" he said and everyone laughed at the humiliated Kukai.

"Ehh?! But Yaya and Kairi didn't do anything" Yaya said.

"Yaya Truth or Dare!" Kukai said.

"Yaya will take truth" Yaya said worried.

"N-no way… now I can't humiliate you…" Kukai said dejected and everyone laughed again.

"Very well Yaya, tell me have you and Kairi ever kissed?!" Kukai asked.

"Are you crazy?! Of course not!" Utau said.

"Yes, is that so shocking?" Yaya asked.

"Wait you guys do actually kiss?" Amu asked shocked.

"Wow I had no idea either Yaya or Kairi even knew HOW to kiss" Rima said.

"That's mean Amu-chan, Rima-tan!" Yaya pouted.

"Hey guys let's play something else now!" Utau suggested and everyone nodded.

"How about spin the bottle?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"No!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Hide and seek?" Yaya asked.

"No to boring" Utau said.

"How about this alternate hide and seek where you have to find one person?" Kairi asked and everyone looked confused at him so he explained the game to them.

"To complicated" Rima said having not understood half of Kairi's explanation.

"How about Mario Kart?" Kukai asked.

"To many people" Utau said, "I know, let's play Do it Dice, I have homemade dice here from when us girls played" Utau said and rushed off.

"Wait she means those dice we made last time?" Amu asked.

"I sure hope not" Rima said and Utau came back with them.

"Uh oh" Yaya giggled.

"We'll each get a turn, I'll go first" Utau said and rolled the dice and looked at them.

"… Can we change the game?" she asked and the others looked at what the dice said.

"Dance slutty huh? Oh come now Utau it's not that bad" Rima said smirking.

"Go on Utau it WAS your suggestion" Amu said smirking as well.

"FINE!" Utau groaned and put on 'Fuck you better' by Neon Hitch, Kuka was drooling by the time Utau was done while the girls glared at Utau with envy.

"What can I say? I know a thing or two" Utau said winking at the girls and handed the dice to Ikuto who rolled them and looked at them, he smirked.

"Amu I'm going to need some of your underwear" he chuckled.

"Why?" Amu asked and looked at the dice "Lick underwear… WAIT WHO PUT THAT ON THEIR?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yaya thinks she remembers putting Lick on the one and candy on the other" Yaya said.

"And I put 'throw' on the one and 'underwear' on the other" Rima admitted.

"How cruel," Amu said "wait why don't you use your own!?" Amu exclaimed.

"That would be disgusting!" Ikuto said ruffling through Amu's bag, Amu tried to lunge for him but everyone else stopped her, Ikuto pulled out a pink lacy bra.

"How cute Amu did you pack this for me?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"LIKE HELL PERVERT!" Amu exclaimed blushing bright red when Ikuto licked her bra, he handed Amu the dice and she glared at him as she took them.

Amu rolled the dice and looked at it.

"Smear chocolate… WHAT?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Mmm my favorite" Ikuto said smirking.

"N-no way!" Amu said and Utau showed her melted chocolate "on the stomach, Ikuto can help you clean up!" Utau said smirking.

"Yaya's eyes!" Yaya exclaimed hiding her head in Kairi's chest as Amu had chocolate smeared on her chest and Ikuto lick it off.

"I hate this game!" Amu exclaimed.

"I love this game" Ikuto said smirking as he handed Nagihiko the dice, Nagihiko took them and reluctantly rolled them.

"Dance underwear?" he asked and Rima smirked.

"That means you have to put underwear over your clothes and dance in them!" she exclaimed laughing.

"That is cruel…" Nagihiko said.

"You should use some of Rima's" Utau said smirking and pinned Rima down as Nagihiko did just that.

Everyone had a good laugh as Nagihiko danced in Rima's underwear (over his clothes of course) except for Rima who was embarrassed at the sight.

Rima took the dice from Nagihiko and rolled them "Lick chocolate?" she said "doesn't sound too hard as she took a chocolate bar but Utau took it away.

"No way are you getting away that easily" she said smirking "you get to lick it off Nagihiko's lips pregnant lady" Utau said smirking.

"NO WAY!" Rima exclaimed but in the end she got forced to do it anyway.

Rima handed Yaya the dice after her turn and Yaya rolled them. "Dance chocolate?" she asked confused.

"Yaya your wish just came true, you get to dance with a bar of chocolate without eating it" Utau chuckled handing Yaya a bar of chocolate and putting on a slow song, Yaya danced with the bar of chocolate and everyone couldn't decide if it was funny or adorable.

Kairi took the dice when Yaya was done.

"Kiss candy" Kairi said.

"Candy sugar that will be on Yaya's lips" Utau said smirking.

Everyone was shocked to see Yaya and Kairi kiss to be honest; it was definitely not something any of them ever thought they would witness.

Kukai took the dice.

"My turn!" he said and rolled them. "Lick seductively? "He asked.

Everyone smirked at Utau and pinned her down as Amu smeared chocolate over her lips and stomach.

"Don't take this personal Utau it's simply pay back" Amu chuckled as they all watched Kukai seductively lick all the chocolate off a VERY red pop star.

After everyone calmed down Rima let out a big yawn and Nagihiko looked at her "Wait till after we have eaten before you go to sleep, okay Rima-chan?" he said and Rima nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The pizza should be here soon, meanwhile tell us how the ultrasound went!" Utau said excited.

"Well I'm still in the early stages so we can't tell what gender it is yet but the doctor said our baby is healthy and well" Rima said smiling as Nagihiko smiled as well looking fondly at the mother of his child.

"Where are the pictures?" Yaya asked excited and Nagihiko got them out his bag and handed them to the girls.

Amu looked at them with envy.

"You are so lucky Rima!" she said.

"You could be lucky to Amu" Ikuto joked smirking.

"I am to young!" Amu exclaimed blushing.

"I am going to spoil my god child like crazy!" Utau said excited.

"Your god child? Yaya wants to be the god mother!" Yaya said.

"Actually… I want all of you to be the god mothers but I want Amu to be the one the child lives with should anything happen" Rima said.

"Oh Rima I'd be honored" Amu said happily.

_DING DONG_

"PIZZA!" Utau and Kukai exclaimed rushing out the room.

"Hear that Ikuto we are going to be god parents" Amu said excited and Ikuto nodded smiling.

Utau and Kukai returned with the pizza's and set them in the middle, everyone had a competition about who could eat the most pizza and on a more shocking note Rima won.

"What can I say, I eat for two now" Rima said smirking at Utau and Kukai's defeated faces.

"You'll get fat Ri….ma… oops…" Utau said when suddenly a dark aura appeared around Rima.

"I KNOW THAT!" Rima said.

"C-come on Rima it's not that bad…" Nagihiko said "You'll still be cute"

"You better say that this IS your fault!" Rima said and Nagihiko chuckled and hugged her. "I know, I know but this is the best mistake ever" he said and Rima blushed.

"I wonder if Nagi will say that once the mood swings start up" Amu said thoughtful.

"Doubt it" Utau said "It'll probably go something along the lines like this" Utau said and suddenly she had on a purple wig while Amu was wearing a blond one, Amu had a pillow stuffed up her shirt.

"YOU STUPID PURPLE HEADED PERVERT LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Amu exclaimed trying to mimic Rima's voice.

"Rima-chan please calm down" Utau pleaded in a deep voice.

"No look at me! I am fat and don't fit into any of my clothes!" Amu said angry.

"But you are still cute Rima-chan" Utau insisted.

"Like hell I am!" Amu exclaimed and threw Utau with the pillow, everyone burst out laughing at the two girls.

They looked to Rima to find her sound asleep with her head on Nagihiko's lap.

"She passed out after she laughed at your little show" he explained and everyone nodded.

"It's getting late anyway, we have a whole weekend to enjoy more time together so everyone get some sleep" Utau said and everyone got in their separate beds and fell asleep.

Nagihiko was sleeping with Rima cuddled into his chest, Ikuto slept with Amu's head on his chest, Yaya and Kairi were sleeping with just their hands connected next to their pillows and Kukai and Utau were tangled up together making it hard to know where the one started and the other one ended.

**Kimiko: DONE!**

**Utau: Finally!**

**Rima: What is with that terrible game called Dice?!**

**Kimiko: Thank 8232nyc for that great idea, never heard of such a game before till now, might just have to play it with my own friends XD Anyway thanks to everyone for the game ideas! They didn't play all the games but I tried to mention all the games! This story will be coming to an end soon but if I get enough reviews a sequel will definitely happen!**

**Thanks for the reviewing chapter 18:**

Guest

Innocent and Sweet

Bulma3678

Mati 111

AnnaUmulie97

kawaiiblackbunny

Nekoyasha

8232nyc

balabalanceh

PurpleDiamondDevil

Rebecca

Shimmer-White Mermaid

AmuletSpadeMiki

YumeMiru15sai

Guest

BooBearPurpleHead

Random Guest

MajorRimaHikoFan

RimaHiko Lover


End file.
